Princess Tutu: Chapter of Flight
by Maidenstear
Summary: The Prince and the Raven is over. The story was resolved happily. There couldn't be more to the story...could there?
1. Chapter 1

Aneko: Annnnnnnnd I'm back to Princess Tutu!!! I wasn't planning on writing another one for PT, but this idea kinda hit me and wouldn't go away, so, heheh, here it is.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Fakir -cough -I mean Princess Tutu, I don't. I don't own any of it. Got it?

**Princess Tutu: Chapter of Flight**

* * *

**Chapter one**

Ahiru meandered aimlessly about on the lake's surface, looking up at the sky. It was a normal, routine day.

…Well, as normal as it can get when one is a duck; for that is what Ahiru was.

Ahiru looked toward the dock and let out a little sigh. She was waiting for someone, and though it would be a while until he came, she waited nonetheless.

Fakir was her only company now, and she was sorely lonely whenever he was at class. Although he had offered to stop going, she outright refused. While she _was_ lonely, she also knew that it was unfair to take up every minute of Fakir's time.

Though she had willingly given up her human form to save Mytho, she still missed it. She had known she would, even when she had made the decision.

Now, as she floated along in the water, she felt that feeling come back. It was like there was an empty hole in her chest where the human girl used to be. She could no longer talk, was no longer remembered, and her dancing was even worse than it had been before.

Every day, she struggled with this feeling. She was glad Mytho had his heart back- she wouldn't have it any other way- but she couldn't deny missing being human.

Ahiru was distracted by a bird singing. Looking up, she smiled as she listened to the little song. Deciding she had had enough of the water, she stepped onto the shore, shaking her yellow feathers dry a bit before going to sit in the shad.

* * *

Ahiru blinked, looking up. She had ended up falling asleep. Getting up, she saw Fakir sitting at the dock writing and marched over.

"Quack! Quack quack?!" She gestured to herself, then jabbed a wing back at the spot where she had been sleeping.

Fakir shrugged. "You looked happy. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Qua." Ahiru muttered under her breath, going to float around the lake again.

Fakir smiled an amused little half-smile, then returned to writing. He wrote a lot now, after Ahiru had convinced him to, for Mytho. It was in his blood after all.

It was also just practice. Aotoa had said that with more practice he could become stronger. It wasn't power he wanted; no, he was content to let the world go on by itself. What he wanted was to keep anyone like Drosselmeyer from taking advantage of his power and use it to cause problems.

Now, he wrote easily, and found it easy to always write a happy ending. Occasionally, if he got stuck, he would stop and watch Ahiru for a bit, then be able to pick up the story again. It never failed. Of course, he would have a hard time telling_ her_ that.

Occasionally, as he wrote, Fakir could feel power flowing through the words, and he knew that they were coming true. Which is why he never left a story unfinished, sometimes ending up sitting at his desk by lamplight, long after Charon and Ahiru had gone to bed. Sometimes, he couldn't tell whether a story was coming true or not, so he finished it just in case. He figured that it was because he was still somewhat inexperienced.

The sun shone down upon the pair, and a light breeze blew gently through the clearing.

Fakir's current story was about a girl who loved to sing. She spent a long time trying to find something that she was good at, until she realized that she had her singing. The story ended with her content with the gift she already had.

Fakir put down the cream-colored quill, watching as Ahiru swam around the lake. When she noticed him watching her, she paddled over, coming up onto the dock to smile at him. Fakir smiled back.

Ahiru blinked as she heard something on the eddge of her hearing. She turned her head and looked up at the sky.

"Ahiru?"

Ahiru looked back at Fakir as he called her name.

"Quack! Quack quack!" (Fakir! I thought I heard something!) Ahiru pointed up with her wing, then looked up at the sky. Fakir looked up too, and they both scanned the heavens. Fakir became aware of a small dot, high up in the sky that was steadily growing larger. There was also a high-pitched keening whistle that was getting louder-it was no wonder Ahiru had heard it first.

As it got closer, Fakir was surprised to see that the object was engulfed in blue fire, making it look like a cerulean comet.

He held his arms up in front of his face as he was hit with a blast of heat, wind and light. In an explosion of water and steam, the comet hit the lake and was extinguished, smoke still rising.

"Quack!" Fakir heard a splash, and looked down, to see that Ahiru had fallen off the dock in surprise.

"Baka!" Fakir said, fishing her out, then waded in to the water cautiously to see what the comet had brought. What they saw was so unexpected it made Fakir drop his guard and forget about anything suspicious.

There, caught by a bed of reeds and looking as though she were sleeping, was a girl.

A few strands of pale golden hair were stirred by the gentle breeze, the rest floating in the water around her. Her alabaster skin looked fragile, especially in the sunlight. Her form was so petite she looked like a small child. On her forehead lay a brilliant green stone, set on a colg chain that wrapped around her head like a circlet. She was garbed in a simple white dress that hid her feet, with sleeves that flared widely at the elbow to her wrists.

Taking advantage of Fakir's initial surprise, Ahiru jumped out of his arms and swam concernedly over to the girl. She looked at her closely, then sighed in relief when she noted that the girl was still breathing.

"Quack quack!" Fakir looked at Ahiru, his surprise gone, to see her gesturing from the girl to the bank.

Fakir nodded, picking the girl up and walking back to the shore with Ahiru right behind him. Fakir set the child leaning against a tree so that the sun could warm her.

After a few minutes, her eyes flickered and opened, revealing two deep, emerald green eyes.

"Who…saved me…?" Her voice was quiet and musical, with the high tone of a child's voice. Her gaze went slowly to Fakir, then Ahiru.

"Ahiru. You're Ahiru." It was a statement, not a question. "And you're Fakir." Ahiru quacked in surprise that the girl knew both their names.

Fakir frowned. "Who are you?" He asked.

* * *

Aneko: DUN DUN DUN!!! Sorry, I know it's a cliffhanger. I hate them too, but there was no better place to put the ending…the next chapters will get longer, I hope. If school is nice to me, I may get the next chap. up soon, but in all likelihood, not until this weekend. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aneko: Woot! First chapter and I already got a review!!! XD. I is so happy!!! I got so motivated I'm putting up the next chapter (very odd, that…I'm never motivated…)!!! Go me!! And go Ahiru and Fakir and the new strange person. Who could it possibly be?!-does dramatic music-

**Be forewarned: There's a huge chunk of text in this chap that's all new info of my own idea. You're being warned now…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu, but I do own the characters that you've never heard of in PT.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"Who are you?" Fakir asked.

"Koeko." The girl said in her quiet voice.

"Quack quack quack?"(How old are you?) Ahiru asked, before realizing that the girl wouldn't have understood what she was saying.

"I'm eight." The girl said, looking at Ahiru.

_No way! She couldn't have- but she did! She understood what I was saying! _Ahiru thought, astonished.

Fakir's frown deepened. "You know our names. Why?"

"It's an old, old tale." The girl mused, staring off into the sky. "One so old it has never been recorded in a book, and those who do hear it think of it was just another fairytale. My version is slightly different, as I am the first to be released."

Ahiru looked at Fakir, confused, but looked back when the girl began speaking again. Her gaze grew distant, and her voice lilting as she began,

"Long, long ago, there was a group of individuals who found that they had power in the arts they practiced: art, dance, instrumental music, vocal music, and writing. These people found that through these powers, they could control some things in reality to a certain extent. They decided to form a group to protect the world with their powers, but…some of the group were not content, and decided to use their powers for themselves. Their way of thinking was to enjoy tragedy and despair.

"So the group was split into two halves- one called the Lions, and the other called the Serpents. The Lions devoted themselves to stopping the Serpents. For many years they clashed, the writer of one side going up against the writer of the other, the artists, and so on; but because they were evenly matched, neither side gained the upped hand. Then, in a surprise attack, the writer and the dancer for the Lions were killed. The other three realized that things could not go on like this, and they decided to seal the serpents away, but the cost was that they were to be sealed away as well. They each bore the seal for their counterparts, plus the writer's and dancer's divided between them. They sealed away them all successfully, and together they were frozen in time."

Fakir was beginning to get a strange feeling as Koeko told the story.

"After a while, though, the strain on the three was too great to bear, and the Serpent writer and dancer broke free of their bonds. The two worked together for a time, but in getting out of the seal, the dancer was severely injured, and she was dying. So the writer, who she had asked to save her, wrote her into one of his stories. The result was more volatile than he expected. The writer had never before attempted to bend death to his will, and in the end, he was thrown into the story as well. He was still able to write, and eventually he got out again, but after he realized how to put people into roles of his story, he continued to do it, until his death; but even then he could not be contained."

Ahiru felt like she had heard this story before, but she couldn't think of where.

"The story still lacks an ending. While the three others are bound, the seal has begun to slip.Now, there is no telling how the story will end."

The story made something click in Fakir's mind. "Drosselmeyer was the writer." He heard Ahiru gasp as he looked at Koeko.

"Yes."

"And from your name (note on the names at the end), I guess that you are the singer of the Lions?"

"Yes."

Again, Ahiru was amazed at this news.

_But wait…_Ahiru thought suddenly. _I thought she said she was eight…How can she be alive?!_

Fakir was silent a moment, then asked. "How long have you existed?"

"873 years."

"Qua-?!" Ahiru's beak went slack-jawed. This was too much to take in. She shook her head, closing her mouth, trying to get all the confusing thoughts out of her head.

"You said that you were released. Who released you?"

"You did."

Fakir merely looked slightly surprised, but the girl noticed and continued, "When you brought my art into your story, I was released."

Fakir thought back to the story of the singer he had written earlier that afternoon. "This is my fault?"

Koeko shook her head slowly. "No. It would have eventually happened anyways. Like I said, there was a lot of strain trying to hold five Serpents back. It was only a matter of time."

But what does this have to do with us?" Fakir said, eyebrow raised. "I doubt you'd tell anyone a story like that."

For the first time since they'd met her Koeko smiled. She stood up and walked towards the lake.

"Come."

Fakir hesitated, looking at Ahiru. They couldn't just follow a suspicious person. They didn't even know if she was telling them the truth…but…

Something about her, the air around her just seemed so _trustworthy_.

Fakir looked at Koeko, who stood by the lake, looking back at them, then shook his head, picking up Ahiru. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

_I hope I don't regret this…_He thought, gong to stand by Koeko.

Koeko took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and began to sing. Ahiru sat enraptured in Fakir's arms as she listened to her voice, though the words were in a strange language she couldn't understand:

_Toue Le'en barel_

_Shou du ran ne_

_Esna ferdah pue_

_Runhim shrenah_

A deep rumbling came from below, and Fakir took an involuntary step back as the ground beneath his feet began to shake.

From the center of the lake, a crack formed from one end to the other, and water poured through the crack, as it widened, until all the water on the surface had gone. In its place was now a large, crude stone staircase, descending down into a pit of impenetrable darkness.

"_This _was beneath the lake?!" Fakir said in total shock. Ahiru was of the same opinion.

"Come." Koeko said, beginning to descend.

"Ah." Fakir snapped out of his surprise, moving forward to follow Koeko.

"Once, this was the 'base', if you would, of the Lions."

"I thought this town was created by Drosselmeyer as a stage for his stories?" Fakir questioned.

"No. He would like you to believe that, but he only twisted it for his own purposes after we were sealed away."

They arrived at the bottom of the stair, but Fakir could see nothing but the darkness. He and Ahiru watched curiously as Koeko stepped forward and held up a hand. She sang a few words, and the area was flooded with a gentle light. The soft glow lit up the giant cavern they stood in. Carved on the floor in circles were unidentifiable runes, with a large, elegant spiral in the center of the middle circle.

"What are we doing here?" Fakir asked, determined to get answers.

"We will free the two remaining Lion."

"Ho-"

Koeko held out a hand in front of him to cut him off, then took a deep breath and began to sing again, this time in a recognizable language. The tone was laced with sweetness and sadness.

_The sun has set and night has come_

_Her in the wind's small whisper_

_I sing now to bring you out_

_The power of song and art. _

The time has come again, 

_The hour again draws near_

_That calls us all to fight_

_Warriors of Lion appear._

On two opposite side of the middle circle, a warm glow formed, becoming brighter and larger, until within them, a shadowy outline could be seen, floating just above the ground.

As it faded again, there were two young men, and as the glow totally disappeared, their feet touched the floor. One had dark blonde hair, and the other brown. There were both about Fakir's height, though the one with blonde hair was a little shorter.

Slowly, they opened their eyes, and with a small cry, Koeko ran forward and hugged them both. From where she sat, Ahiru could see tears in her eyes.

_She must care about them a lot…_

She said something to them, but Fakir and Ahiru were too far away to hear, then Koeko led the boys both by the hand over to the two.

"Hello." Said the taller one with brown hair. He gave a small bow, "My name is Geiju, and this is Kange." He held a hand out to the other boy, who nodded his head, but could not bow, because Koeko was latched to his arm. Kange reached down with his other hand and touched the top of her head. Koeko let go of his arm, but stayed close to him.

"Thank you. Without you we would still be trapped in that prison." Kange said, smiling. His voice was firm, but quiet and warm.

"I thought you sealed the others away willingly." Fakir said, frowning a bit.

"Yes," Geiju said, his face a little sad, "but, hundreds of years is a long tome to watch the world go by." Fakir had nothing to say to that.

Ahiru, who Fakir had put down, craned her neck to see everyone above her.

"Why did you bring us here?"

Geiju, seemingly ignoring the question, knelt down next to a surprised Ahiru.

"So, you're Ahiru-san. It's nice to finally meet you both."

Ahiru, flustered by his sudden closeness, blushed bright red and began quacking frantically, babbling (in duck, of course) incoherently. Geiju laughed, and Ahiru calmed down, but she was still red in the face.

"Yes," Geiju said, looking at Ahiru, almost like he was sizing her up, 'it should work. Are you willing to try it?" From behind, Koeko and Kange nodded. Geiju patted Ahiru's head and stood up. Ahiru was so confused she felt like her mind was going in circles.

"What are you talking about?!" Ahiru could hear irritation in Fakir's voice now.

"Ahiru. Fakir." This time, Kange spoke. He looked at each of them as he said their names, then he spoke to Ahiru again. "Ahiru. Would you like to regain your human form?"

* * *

Aneko: WAH!!! Another cliffhanger!!! I'll try to update soon. Names: Koeko comes from the Japanese words Koe(voice) and ko(Child). Kange comes from Kangengakudan (orchesetra) and Geiiju comes from Geijutsuka/ geijutsu (Artist/art)…. See you next update. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aneko: Why, why does my computer hate me?! -sigh-Yes, yes, I know that was random, but my computer always randomly decides to be a jerk every so often…oh well. At least I can still type this chapter up .

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu, only the idea for this fanfic and Koeko, Kange, and Geiju.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

"Ahiru. Would you like to regain your human form?"

"Qua-?!" Ahiru's mouth fell open in shock. She was speechless.

_He can't really mean that, can he? It's not possible…is it?_

Fakir, too, was very surprised. Of all things he had wondered about, he had never imagined this. Wondering what her reaction would be, Fakir looked at the little duck at his feet, and she looked back at him. Fakir saw a variety of emotions on her eyes- a hesitant question, wonder, sadness, excitement, confusion, curiosity…but above all, desire. This was what she wanted.

"I want to talk to Ahiru for a moment." Fakir said. The other three nodded, and headed to the arch at the entrance to the cave, Koeko following obediently behind Kange and Geiju.

Fakir knelt down next to Ahiru. "This is what you want, isn't it?"

Ahiru, who had been looking down, looked up at him, and Fakir saw tears in her eyes.

Fakir was reminded of dancing with her in the Lake of Despair. She had almost given up hope, but had given the last heart shard to Mytho. She had known she would never be human again, and Fakir had said it was okay, because it was who she really was…

…And now, being offered the chance to become human again made her confused.

"Don't worry." Fakir told her, "If this is what you want, I think it's okay." As he spoke, Ahiru's face lit up, and she nodded.

Fakir smiled. Ahiru deserved this. It wasn't right for the girl's heart to suffer in a duck's body. He still saw Ahiru as a girl. No matter which way you looked at it, she still acted like she did at the academy.

When he had told her it was okay to be in her true form, he had known it would mean she would lose nearly everything. She had not deserved it, but Fakir also knew that if she had not made the decision to free Mytho, she would have regretted it. She was not a duck; she was a human.

Fakir stood up and looked over at the other three, who walked back over.

"She would like to be human again." He said to Kange.

"Would you stand past the edge of the circle, Fakir-kun?" Geiju asked as Kange led Ahiru to the center of the circle.

Fakir walked to the outside of the circle, then turned back to watch.

Geiju, Kange, and Koeko each stood on the line of the closest circle, all an equal distance apart.

Out of nowhere, a flute materialized in Kange's hand, a small one, made of metal. He brought it to his lips and began to play a soft sweet melody. A few moments later, Koeko joined her voice to it.

Geiju seemed to be listening for some time, before he whipped his arm forward gracefully, a paintbrush held in his had. As he brought it forward, a rainbow colored streak came from the end of the brush, though no paint was visible on it. He spun in place, sending out a never-ending streak of color, that began to flow towards Ahiru.

Ahiru felt the music like it was warming her from the inside out, so when the lines of pure color came toward her, she wasn't alarmed.

The streaks wrapped her in a large cocoon, and Fakir watched as the color was sucked into the cocoon, to wrap around Ahiru's now-human form, leaving behind nothing but a transparent shell.

Ahiru uncurled from her fetal position as the fragile shell broke, and floated down to the ground.

Fakir ran over as Ahiru felt all over her face. "It worked!" She said, astonished, as she looked down at herself. She was wearing an outfit similar to the school uniform, except it was white.

"Ahiru, how are you feeling?" Kange asked.

Ahiru thought for a moment. "Big." She replied truthfully. Suddenly her legs felt much longer, and she didn't have to look up (as much) to see everyone's faces. Koeko walked over and looked up at Ahiru. Now that she was human, Koeko came to about her chest.

"We appreciate it and all," Fakir stated from beside Ahiru, "but you _still_ haven't told us _why_ you brought us here."

"Fakir-kun, Ahiru-san," They looked at Geiju, "Koeko told you our story, did she not?"

Fakir and Ahiru nodded.

"And how our writer and dancer were killed?"

They nodded again.

"I have a request to make. Would you join us and become the writer and dancer for the Lions?"

"Eh?!"

Fakir kept his control better than Ahiru. "Us? Why us?"

"You were able to defeat one of Drosselmeyer's greatest tragedies, and in doing so, caused him to lose much of his power."

"But…aren't we only considered characters in his story?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kinkan town is a town on the brink between reality and stories. If you were merely characters, wouldn't you have been unable to change the ending?"

Fakir was silent.

"Can we have time to think about it?" Ahiru asked.

Geiju nodded. 'Yes, but I can't give you very long. The seal had been broken, and the Serpents are beginning to move."

Fakir and Ahiru left the cavern, going back the way they had come in.

They emerged into the sunlight, blinking at the brightness. Miraculously, it seemed no one had noticed the gaping hole where the lake once was.

Though the sun was still bright, it was beginning to descend from the sky.

Fakir began to walk away from the lake, and Ahiru unquestionably followed. They ended up in the woods by the academy, in the small gazebo.

"Hey, Fakir, "Ahiru said when the reached it. She leaned against one of the pillars while Fakir sat on the stone steps, "I want to help them." She was looking down at the long grasses as they waved in the breeze.

"I thought you'd say that." Fakir said. He moved his hands from where they had been in front of his face, to cross his arms.

"What about you?" Ahiru turned to look at Fakir.

"Why would they want me on their team? I'm related to Drosselmeyer."

"Don't say that!" Fakir looked up as Ahiru stood in front of him. :Fakir is Fakir, and Drosselmeyer-san is Drosselmeyer-san! If they didn't want you there they wouldn't have asked!" Ahiru said stubbornly.

"You're right." Fakir said after a moment, closing his eyes and standing up, walking forward a few paces.

"So," Ahiru said, more quietly after her outburst,' will you help? I mean, I know the whol Mytho thing is over, and you don't have any obligation to them, but…"

"I'll fight."

"Really?!" Ahiru said in relief, looking at Fakir's turned away form.

"Even if I have no obligation, the Serpents are dangerous, and could cause trouble for others as well, not just the Lions." Fakir looked at his right hand, which had held both sword and quill.

_This time, I will begin the fight with words…_

"We'll tell them our decision tomorrow." Fakir said, noting the sun's low position in the sky. "Until then, come back to Charon's. He won't mind lending you the extra bedroom."

"Okay." Ahiru followed Fakir back.

She was glad she was fighting with Fakir. It just felt so right.

* * *

Aneko: There's chapter three!! Now, I'm sorry, but I think that Fakir may start getting a little bit OOC (in my opinion). I tried my best to keep him from becoming like that, so we'll just have to see how it works out. If it bugs you, sorry. 


	4. Chapter 4

Aneko: Okay, now I just know my computer hates me. It's being a jerk again, and I can't get on the internet (TT ). -sigh-just peachy….okay, it's better now!!!(obviously, since I'm posting this…)

Disclaimer: If I owned Princess Tutu, it wouldn't have ended in such an evil spot. I don't own it, okay?

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Charon was surprised to see Ahiru.

"You're back!" He said, smiling.

Ahiru nodded happily. Charon, unlike everyone else, who had forgotten her, remembered. It was probably because he lived around Fakir, who was always with Ahiru when she had been a duck.

He gladly let Ahiru use the spare bedroom, so Ahiru went to her room and sat looking up at the now dark sky. They had just had a meal together, and Ahiru was comfortable and getting tired. A full moon radiated a calm white light, and the stars burned brightly. The day had gone by so fast, she had not had time to think much about it.

_The Lions are a very strong group. It's no wonder they could seal away the Serpents for so long. _

"Demo, do they really want a duck-girl like me to replace their dancer?" She said aloud, resting her chin on her hands.

Receiving no answer from the silent night, she went to bed.

* * *

Fakir was already awake when Ahiru came down in the morning.

"Once we talk to Geiju, we should get you enrolled in the Academy again." He said, as Ahiru sat as the kitchen table.

"Hai." She replied around a piece of toast.

Fakir sat down with a cup of tea.

"I wonder if they kept the lake open for us." Ahiru wondered aloud.

"They probably closed it over night and either reopened it, or will once we get there." Fakir, said, finishing his drink and standing. "Ready?"

"Yep." Ahiru said as she stood up.

* * *

"You know," Ahiru said, thinking out loud, "it kind of makes me wonder what the dancer and writer were like, if they wanted us to be on their side…"

"Who knows." Fakir said.

When they reached the clearing with the lake, they found the entrance to the cavern covered over, but as soon as they reached the edge of the lake, the telltale rumble from underneath them began, and the entrance formed.

From the bottom of the large stone stairs, a figure could be seen, and Kange's voice echoed towards them.

"Welcome back, you two. We've been waiting."

Fakir and Ahiru followed Kange down into the cavern. As they entered, they saw Geiju, seated not far away. He was painting on a large canvas board, and Koeko sat at his feet on the floor, watching, much like a child sitting at the feet of her father.

"We've made our decision." Fakir said, as they approached. "We will help you."

Geiju stood up, wiping his hands, which had spots of paint on them, on a wet towel.

"I am glad to hear it. We're glad to have you on our side."

"But I am curious. Why would you want me on your side?" Fakir asked. He ignored Ahiru's noise of disapproval as he also asked. "Are you sure you want a descendant of Drosselmeyer working with you?"

Ahiru sent a frown at Fakir, which he was obviously not receiving, before she looked at the floor in doubt. "And I am only a girl who used to be a duck."

Geiju laughed quietly, causing both of them to look up, "Ah, but Fakir-kun. Did you not know? You are also related to the writer from our side."

Eh?"

"N-nani?!" Fakir couldn't hide his shock.

"Yes. You see, our previous writer was Drosselmeyer's grandfather."

"Hold on! If what you say is true, and Drosselmeyer-san is an older man, then his grandfather would be very,_ very_ old!" Ahiru said, not bothering with the math, "No one lives that long!"

"Yes, but," Geiju said, picking up the canvas board, "_living_ is not the same as _existing_." He began walking further into the cavern, so the others followed.

"What about me, though?" Ahiru asked again. "I/m not even Princess Tutu any more, so I won't be a very good dancer…"

"Ahiru-san," Geiju stopped and turned to face her. "What determines our warriors is not their skill, but their heart. The battle cannot be won by ability alone, but the heart. Remember that."

"Besides, you two deserve way more credit than you're giving yourselves." Kange said from the back, "You beat Drosselmeyer, right? His power was formidable, to face it alone like that."

"And remember, in doing so, you took all his power." Geiju reminded them.

"What did you mean by that?"

"Defeating him meant that you both, together, were stronger. He wouldn't be able to beat you again."

Geiju continued walking, leading them past many rooms carved into the stone around them. All the rooms were in disarray, chairs and tables overturned, and broken glass shattered, things like that, and a thick layer of dust covered everything, muffling their footsteps.

They finally reached a room that was bare except for a large table at the center.

"Here we are." Geiju sat, setting the picture on the table. He went around the room, waving his hand toward the walls. As he did so, candles flared to life around them, giving off a dim light.

"Now," Geiju said, as they all took a seat, "I've been thinking about it, and I think the three of us should enter the Academy as well as Ahiru. In our respective divisions, of course."

"So, you three will be in the music and art division?" Ahiru asked.

"Yes, but Koeko and Kange will be in different classes."

"The good thing is all of those buildings are fairly close together." Kange said from beside Koeko. "If anything happens, it'll be easy for us all to reach each other."

"Are you sure you want to be out in the open where they could attack us easily?" Fakir asked.

"Yes. If we were to hide, they would only attack innocent people to bring us out. This way it will be easier to protect the people."

"Makes sense." Fakir said. "Should we all head to the academy now, then?"

Geiju nodded, and they all headed to the school.

* * *

The principal looked at the group of young people in front of him, including Fakir.

"They are friends of mine and wish to take classes here." He said.

"Ah, I see. So, what divisions will each of you be in?"

Geiju stepped forward. "I am Geiju, and would like to join the art department."

Kange introduced himself and Koeko. "We would like to join the music department."

"I'm Ahiru, and I would like to join the ballet department."

_Ahiru…?_ The principal thought_. Strange name…_

"I believe there are enough slots left for you to enter." The principal checked a clipboard on his desk. "Yes, you may all join classes. You can head to class and I'll see what I can do about dorm rooms for each of you."

The principal watched them leave his office.

"Such handsome you people," He said, thinking aloud, "but that one girl, Ahiru…that name seems so familiar somehow…oh, well." Shrugging, the man went back to work.

* * *

Ahiru found that once she was back in the loop of things, even though she was considered a new student, it felt like she had never left. When she had been introduced to the class, Pique and Lilie came right over and started talking to her.

_They haven't changed…_ Ahiru thought as she stood next to her friends once again. As she stood there, Ahiru realized she hadn't spoken to Fakir since class started. She looked around the room. He had his arms crossed and was looking at the floor, as small frown on his face.

_I wonder if he's thinking about the Serpents…_

Pique noticed Ahiru staring. "Oh, Ahiru, are you going to join the Fakir-sama faction?" She asked curiously.

Ahiru waved her arms. "Eh? Oh no, that's-"

Her motions and words were cut short by Lilie's hands squeezing each side of her face. "Oh, how cute! Ahiru is dreaming of a love that will never be returned- but don't be afraid, you must confess! And we will be here when you fail!"

_Yep. They definitely haven't changed…_

Pique had been nodding seriously in agreement, but now she looked up at the ceiling as she mused aloud. "You know, though, I hear Fakir-sama is not available any more."

"Eh?" Lilie stopped pinching Ahiru's face and they both turned towards Pique.

"The word is he had a girlfriend."

"No way!" Lilie cried, but it was more of a strangled whisper, so the teacher wouldn't notice.

"Oh no!! Whatever shall become of poor Ahiru now? There is no possible hope for her love to reach him now!" She hugged Ahiru's head to her chest in such a way that made Ahiru sure her neck would be broken.

_At least they shouldn't be able to push me into him during class._ She thought, as she felt as though her neck would be dislocated from Lilie's sympathy.

* * *

Ahiru sat on the bench in front of her dorm window. Ironically enough, she had gotten the same dorm room as before. Now she was back in it once again.

Somewhere in the air, she could feel a mounting tension.

"It's like the town knows that bad people are coming. Will tomorrow be peaceful, I wonder?"

* * *

From inside his own dorm room, which he was now staying in again, Fakir looked up at the dark sky.

"The storm is about to break." He murmured.

* * *

Aneko: Sorry this chap took to long. I've written the whole story already, I just have to post it all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Aneko: Kon'nichi wa. I'm updating a bit faster, ne? Well, at least according to my schedule. Sorry this chap is a little short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Ahiru woke rather unwillingly to the sound of flapping at her window. She looked out and saw the usual crowd of birds. Getting slowly out of bed, she took the bowl of birdseed and opened the window, overpowered immediately by a swarm of feathers, beaks, and talons, and struggled to put the food on the window sill. She sat up smiling, brushing feathers off her head.

So you guys remember me, huh? Even if it's only for food…"

Ahiru stood up and got ready for school, putting on the white uniform.

The principal, who had given Kange, Geiju and Koeko their uniforms, had told Ahiru she could use the one she had now, since it looked very similar to the school's. He gave her a few more to wear as well, but when she had taken them and put them away, Ahiru found the next day that the uniforms she had been given had turned white as well. It didn't make much sense, but she didn't know what to do about it.

Ahiru was thinking again about their new enemy as she quietly closed the dorm gate, when a voice sounded from behind her.

"Oi"

Ahiru turned and smiled. "Oh, ohayo, Fakir."

"Yeah."

Fakir started walking, and Ahiru jogged a little to catch up with him.

"Hey, Fakir, do you know how everyone else's first day went?" By "everyone else", Ahiru meant Koeko, Kange and Geiju.

"No. I didn't see them after that morning."

"Huh. Well, it couldn't have gone that bad. Maybe we'll see them today."

"If we _do_ see them, it probably won't be good news they bring." Fakir warned.

"Oh yeah…I guess you're right."

"What about you?"

"Ara? Me? My day was pretty good. I've become friends with Pique and Lilie again. And it feels almost like I never left. They haven't changed a bit. Yesterday they even started talking about how y-" Ahiru put a hand over her mouth.

"Hmm? What?"

"Oh, nothing, I just got carried away. Ah ha ha ha." Ahiru said, laughing.

Fakir gave her a strange look, then said, "See you later. I've got to stop at the library before class."

"Oh, okay." Ahiru hadn't noticed they had arrived at the academy already. She watched Fakir walk away, then breathed a sigh in relief/

_I can't believe I almost told him what the said about him having a girlfriend- that would have been so embarrassing…especially if it wasn't true._

"A-hiruuuuu!!" Ahiru heard Lilie's voice a second before the girl actually ran up, giving her a neck-breaking hug.

"Oh, poor Ahiru! You finally worked up the courage to ask out Fakir-senpai but you were rejected! We'll always be here to comfort you!"

"You mean you were to far away to actually hear what he said to me?" Ahiru asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Pique asked curiously.

"I wasn't asking him out, we were just talking!"

Lilie hugged her painfully tighter. "It's okay, Ahiru! You don't need to lie to hold in your sadness!"

"Ohayo, Ahiru-san."

All three stopped and looked up at the warm voice. Geiju stood a few feet away. "Is something wrong?" He asked, seeing Ahiru's uncomfortable-looking position.

"Oh, no, I'm fine!" Ahiru said, while escaping Lilie's grip. "How was your first day Geiju?"

"It was nice. Well, I've got to get to class, but maybe I'll see you later."

"Ah, yeah." Ahiru said, watching him walk away and thinking about what Fakir had said.

_If we_ do_ see them, it probably won't be good new they bring._

"No way! Ahiru, you know the other new students?" Ahiru was snapped back when she heard Pique's shocked voice.

"Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Only because there are two new princes in our school to be adored!" Lilie said, a cloudy expression on her face. "And now, the female student body has been split in three and there are fewer in the Fakir-sama faction!"

"Yeah, and Ahiru happens to know all three of them..."

"Hontou? She knows Kange-senpai as well?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, Geiju-senpai and Kange-senpai know each other, so she probably knows Kange-senpai as well. Right Ahiru?"

"Eh? Ah, yeah, that's right." Ahiru said distractedly, caught off guard by her sudden inclusion in the conversation. "I know Koeko-chan too."

"Wow! That's cool!"

"Really?" This brought Ahiru back more than anything else.

"Yeah," Lilie piped up, "to think that Ahiru know such amazing people when she has so little talen herself!"

_I should have guessed she'd say that…_

* * *

In a dark cavern, three figures stood in the shadows. Had anyone gone into the room, they wouldn't have been able to distinguish any of their features from the heavy darkness.

They stood in a small circular room, with pillars set equally distant around. Each figure stood equidistant from the others, between two pillars.

They were all gazing into a large round pond with a surface more like glass than water. Above it hung a giant stalactite with a water drop on the tip, and instant away from falling into the pond.

In the pond was a picture of Koeko, singing- though it couldn't be heard from the pond- to a piano accompaniment. As they watched, the water droplet on the stalactite fell into the pond. As the ripples spread, the picture changed to show Kange, who was the one playing the piano for Koeko.

"So," Said one of the figures, as the picture changed again, to show Geiju painting. :we are back to this again." From the voice, you could tell it was a male, with a deep accent.

"We'll have to be careful, since we lost Drossoelmeyer and Kadori." Another figure said, a female with a quiet voice.

The third figure laughed, a high giggle. "Oh, lighten up, Reiko. I'm sure this'll be fun."

"Still, though," The first figure spoke again, as another drop fell in the pond, showing Fakir reading a book from the library, "it looks like they've found replacements for their team."

"Juniper," Said the one called Reiko, "isn't that the one who defeated Drosslmeyer?"

"Yes," The male spoke again, "along with that girl."

"Big deal," The second girl said again, "we can take care of them easily. It's kind of too bad such a handsome guy is our enemy, though " She giggled again.

Juniper silenced her. "Now, Yamiko, Reiko is right. We are outnumbered, and cockiness will not help.""

He looked into the pond as another ripple showed Ahiru talking with Pique and Lilie.

"I think it's time we made our presence known to those kittens who call themselves Lions."

Aneko: So? What are your first impressions of the Serpents? XD. See you next update.


	6. Chapter 6

Aneko: How amazing!!! Look how fast this chap came up!! Like magic!!!

Disclaimer:replays broken record I don't own Princess Tutu, I don't own Princess Tutu, I don't own…

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

"Now, class," The teacher was saying as class began, "there is an acting troupe visiting us, who would like to hold a ballet."

There were murmurs of excitement from the students. The teacher waited for it to be silent again before he continued.

"The try outs are in about a week. I expect all of you to try out; it will be counted as a grade." At this remark, there were several groans, which the teacher ignored. "It will be graded by effort, as most of you will not make it."

Ahiru could see already that everyone was glancing at Fakir- of the few male ballet students, he was the obvious choice (with the best grades) for lead.

_He probably will make the lead_, Ahiru thought, silently agreeing with those who kept glancing at Fakir_, with Mytho gone, he's most likely the best male ballet student…but I wonder who the best female student is? Rue-chan obviously was before, but I wonder who it is now._

"Ahiru-san."

_And I wonder about that troupe. Did they enter the way people did before, just appearing at the gate?_

Ahiru-san."

_Or has that changed now that Drosselmeyer-san is gone?_

"Ahiru-san!"

"What?!" Ahiru automatically put her hand over her mouth. She had not meant to snap- especially at a teacher.

"Very well; as it seems you have more important things to worry about _in_ class, you will just have to stay _after_ class to practice your positions." The teacher said, clearly peeved.

Ahiru sighed as the teacher walked away and she was consoled by Pique and Lilie.

* * *

Ahiru stood by the bar, in the comfortable silence, practicing. Outside the window, students milled about below.

_Staying after class to practice isn't so bad,_ Ahiru thought, at _least I'm not cleaning._

Looking out the window, Ahiru noticed Kange talking to two girls. She couldn't hear anything, but the girls were obviously infatuated with Kange.

They talked for a moment of two more, then the girls ran off.

_Pique and Lilie are right, they are pretty popular._

Kange seemed to feel Ahiru's stare, because he looked up, smiled, and gave a friendly wave. Ahiru smiled and waved back.

Ahiru turned back into the room, closing her eyes and playing the piano music in her mind as she went through her positions.

Ahiru didn't know how long she was doing them until a high pitched giggling made her eyes snap open.

"So, this is the new dancer for the? She's not all that impressive." Ahiru pressed back against the bar. She didn't like that tone of voice.

"Who are you?!" She demanded, but unable to see where the voice was coming from.

"Oh, but that's no fun." The giggle came again. "It's better to make it a _game_."

Ahiru felt helpless. She couldn't turn into Princess Tutu- she didn't know if she could do _anything. _

"Fine. I'll show you who I am." From the shadows stepped a girl, who seemed a little younger that Ahiru herself. Shiny black hair was bunched on either side of her head in pigtails, and she had cocky green eyes.

"Shall we play a little game right now?" She asked innocently, pulling out a paintbrush like Geiju's.

"Wha-?" Was all Ahiru had time for before the girl began attacking, sending out black streaks, much in the same way Geiju had; but where Geiju's art was warm and soothing, this girl's was like a whip, cold and sharp.

Ahiru jumped out of the way as the "whip" came flying at her. It made no noise, not even the whistling noise normal whips make as they go through the air.

_I have to _do _something, but what?_

The "whip" Snaked around her ankle, making her fall.

_What_ can _I do, though?_ Ahiru thought, fighting to get up from the despair of helplessness she felt_, I am no linger Princess Tutu._

"You know it's hopeless," The girl said, as though she could read Ahiru's thoughts, "so why don't you just give up? Princess Tutu is just a game you were playing at- without Drosselmeyer you would still be a duck. There is no Princess Tutu now!"

_No, I am not Princess Tutu. But…_

"I may not be Princess Tutu…" Ahiru said, standing up, "but I am _me!_" She said firmly.

The moment she said it, a glow began to envelope her body, spreading from the point where she had originally worn her red pendant, coming from inside her.

Ahiru's long braid, which she had put in a bun to practice, came lose and uncoiled. Two white gloves that went up to her elbows wrapped around her hands and arms. A pair of ballet shoes, also white, laced halfway up her legs of their own accord. Her practice uniform, which was shapeless and plain, changed to the lovely outfit of Princess Tutu(give me a break, I can't make a whole new outfit).

On top of her head was a delicate circlet of silver, with a blue stone in the front. A white bow adorned the end of her braid.

"Wh-what-?" The girl had not expected this.

"What?" Ahiru looked herself over, astonished. "It's Princess Tutu, and yet it's not…"

"What is this? What did you do?!" The girl seemed to be getting increasingly angrier. She attacked with her paintbrush again. "You should have no power left! What is this trick?!"

Ahiru danced out of the attack, backing up a little more. It defiantly wasn't the grace of Princess Tutu, but she could feel _herself _in it.

_Only problem is, she thought, I don't know what I can do like this._

"Who are you?" Ahiru asked again, "Are you part of the Serpents?"

"Hmmm." The girl pretended to think about it. "I seem to recall our being called that by those little kittens."

_By kittens she must mean the Lions._

"Enough about that though." The girl smiled wickedly. :I want to see you dance some more." She raised her brush to strike.

_I can't keep this up forever…_Ahiru thought. Already she could feel her breath starting to shorten._ I need to contact the others. I _have_ to! __**I need help!!**_

_**

* * *

I need help!**_

They all heard it. In the library, Fakir's head snapped up from the book he was reading; Geiju, in the art building, paused in his painting; Koeko, singing in the music room, stopped and gasped, and Kange, who was playing piano for her, stood up from the bench abruptly, letting his hands fall on the keys in a cacophony of noise.

Fakir dropped the book her was reading on the table.

_That sounded like Ahiru. I think she stayed after class to practice…she should still be there._

Fakir ran out of the library and towards Ahiru's voice.

* * *

As Ahiru continued to evade all of her attacks, the girl was getting increasingly angry and less cocky. Especially since sometimes she only managed to dodge from her clutziness-she felt like she almost had her, when Ahiru would trip and fall flat on her face, letting the whip pass harmlessly over her head.

_I need a new plan…_The girl thought as she watched Ahiru stumble again. A spark of an idea came to her, and she smiled.

* * *

Ahiru kept her eye on the whip. It was fast, but she could just avoid it. It waved back and forth like it had a mind of its own. Ahiru watched it closely, waiting for it to strike. When it did, Ahiru tried to dance out of the way, but as soon as she took a step, she fell heavily. Immediately, the whip stopped and the girl laughed. Ahiru looked down at her legs and noticed a black chord, much like the first, wrapped around her feet. She tried pulling at it, but it was as hard as steel and painfully tight.

"You were watching the main one so much, it was easy to get the second beneath your guard. Now, since you've been giving me so much trouble, I'll make sure you won't be forgetting me any time soon."

The whip flew towards her, faster than ever. Ahiru, unable to dodge, closed her eyes, putting her arm up in front of her face.

"Ahiru!" Ahiru looked up. From behind her, a silver object came spinning through the air with a sort of humming noise. It hit the tip of the whip with a metallic clang, and several sparks flew up.

The whip recoiled quickly, and the one around her legs loosened. Ahiru got up quickly and ran towards the entrance, where Fakir, Kange, Geiju and Koeko stood.

Geiju looked grim. "Yamiko."

The girl retracted the whip, making her weapon an ordinary paintbrush again. In an instant, her angry expression glazed over to a superior smile as she surveyed everyone.

"Hello kittens. Did you miss us?"

Geiju put a restraining hand on Kange's shoulder, who looked like he wanted to rip her to pieces.

Ahiru looked around when a second voice sounded.

"Yamiko, I thought I told you to get rid of her quickly." A man appeared beside Yamiko, his arms crossed as he also looked at the small party.

"Jun-chan, I was _trying_!" Yamiko said, her hands balling into fists and coming in front of her chest, reminding Ahiru even more of a child. "But something _weird_ happened!"

"Enough." The man said calmly, effectively halting Yamiko, who looked like she was about to say more. Come back now. This time was a failure.""

Yamiko's expression faltered for a second as the man disappeared, but a moment later smoothed over as she looked at them all again. Her expression was slightly angry, but behind that Ahiru could see fear.

"If Jun-chan is mad at me…you'll pay!" She declared, then disappeared.

* * *

Aneko: Ta-dah!!!!! Let me know what you think-reviews make me happy! 


	7. Chapter 7

Aneko: It feels like it's been ages since I've posted a new chap…but then again, I am a person who can't remember things that happened several hours ago.(X P )

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

They were silent for a moment after the two disappeared, then Fakir turned to Ahiru.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah," Ahiru looked down at her outfit, "but I'm not sure what happened!"

Geiju smiled. "You believed in yourself instead of what others told you."

"Oh. Is that it?" Ahiru looked surprised. As she spoke, the outfit glowed, then faded to her normal practice uniform.

"Who was that?" Fakir asked Ahiru.

"She didn't tell me her name, she just started attacking me. She used a paintbrush, like Geiju."

"Her name is Yamiko." Kange said as they began walking, "She is their artist."

"Who was the man?"

"That is Juniper. He is the instrumentalist. You have not yet met their third member. Her name is Reiko."

"Hmm." Ahiru processed the information.

"Juniper made it sound like he was trying to get rid of Ahiru." Fakir said frowning.

"Eh?!" Ahiru said, alarmed.

"It's exactly what he was doing," Geiju nodded. "and I've seen it before. He did the same thing when our author and dancer were killed."

"Do you think They'll keep using a hit and run tactic?" Fakir asked.

"As long as Juniper is in charge, most likely; but you can never tell with Yamiko. She's rash and likes playing games with her opponents more than attacking from the shadows. As for Reiko, she always has a cool head, like Juniper. Yamiko can be rather unpredictable."

"So what should we do?" Fakir asked as they reached the spot in the road that split up to go to the girls' and boys' dormitories.

"Always walk around with someone else." Geiju said, " We don't want anyone catching us alone again, it would be too easy for them to get rid of us." Geiju paused to think. "Ahiru –san, you and Fakir-kun need to stick together, and Kange and Koeko too. I'll switch between the four of you."

Everyone nodded in understanding and headed towards the dorms.

* * *

When Ahiru came down the next morning, she found Fakir waiting for her, and they began walking to class together.

"I was wondering," Ahiru said as they walked, 'what was that silver thing that hit Yamiko's whip? That silver object that flew over my head."

"That was Kange's flute." Fakir answered. "We all met right outside the building, but there was no time, so Kange just threw it. That's why it made that humming noise."

"Yeah, I remember; is it okay that he threw his flute, though?"

Fakir shrugged. "He's the one who threw it. I don't know."

Another thought occurred to Ahiru. "Wait, how did you all know I was in trouble?!"

Fakir stopped walking. "We all heard you voice. You were calling for help."

"You heard that? All I remember is thinking how badly I needed help…you heard that?"

Fakir nodded. They were silent for a while, then Ahiru heard someone calling her name.

"A-hiruuuu!" She looked up to see Lilie waving to her, with Pique next to her, from the top of the hill.

"Would you wait for a moment?" Ahiru asked. Fakir nodded, and Ahiru ran up the hill.

"What's this, Ahiru?" Lilie asked, shocked as Ahiru reached the top, "You are walking to school with Fakir?"

"Uh, yeah." Ahiru said, a little confused.

"But didn't you know? He won't go out with _anyone_." Pique said. "Remember how I told you he has a girlfriend?"

"Y-yeah…" Ahiru said slowly.

"I know because every girl who asks him out gets turned down. Each one says he tells them, 'Sorry, I made a promise to someone'." She said, imitating Fakir's voice, "But the thing is, no one's ever seen him with this 'someone' he talks about."

'I was just walking with him!" Ahiru defended herself.

"It's okay, Ahiru." Lilie consoled, "if walking with him makes you feel better, it's okay."

Ahiru walked back down the hill, and she and Fakir kept walking.

"Huh. It's funny." Pique said form the hilltop as she watched the two walk away. "Those two kind of look good together."

"Oh. I think you're right!" Lilie said, like it was the most absurd thing on earth.

"Pique shrugged. "Too bad Fakir-sama is already taken." Lilie nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Class, I have more news on the ballet." The teacher said.

The class began murmuring, some in dread, and some in anticipation.

"First of all, you will be performing in front of a panel of judges. Second of all, you must have a partner when you perform, as most of the dances will be pas de deuxes (is that even a word?). It does not matter who your partner is, because you will most likely not both be picked."

_Also because there are so few guys…_ Ahiru thought, though she didn't say it out loud. Without looking, she could already tell that most of the girls were looking at Fakir(again).

_Too bad…_she thought, drawing circles on the floor with her finger_, I kinda wanted to perform with him…_

Realizing what she had just thought, Ahiru shook her head, trying to dislodge the thought. It didn't work. She lowered her head, hoping to hide the crimson on her cheeks.

_It's true though…_

Ahiru calmed as the blush faded. _I kind of do wonder who her picked though…from what Pique said, he's already got a girlfriend who will be his partner. I got used to him being there all the time, but now that I'm human, I can't ask for that._

Resignedly, Ahiru turned her attention back to the teacher.

* * *

At the end of class, Ahiru walked over to Fakir.

"So," She said, trying to sound casual, "who do you think you'll have as a partner for the tryouts?"

Fakir gazed at her a moment before replying, "Doe is matter?"

"I guess you're right," Ahiru said pausing. "It doesn't really matter. You'll get the lead in the ballet no matter who it is."

Fakir raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, come on, Fakir. Everyone in class knows you're the best male dancer- even the teacher!"

"What about you?" Fakir asked, changing the subject. "Who will you dance with?"

Ahiru was caught off guard. "Me? Ah, I don't know yet. Pique and Lilie are trying out together, and I don't really know anyone else…?

"Try out with me then."

Ahiru blinked. She was sure she had just misheard that. "What?"

"Try out with me."

"D-demo, Fakir, the other girls-"

"Are annoying." He finished for her. "I don't know any of them; and besides, Geiju told us to stick together- this will make it easier."

"B-but I'm such a bad dancer!" Ahiru said still making excuses, "And you know that! Don't you want to pick…"

Her words dwindled away as Fakir's steady eyes gazed back at her.

"I will not break my promise." He said, walking towards the exit.

"_Each one said he tells them 'Sorry, I made a promise to someone.'"_

Ahiru stood there as the full realization hit her. _I…I couldn't be the 'someone', could I?!_

Fakir half-turned back toward her. "Are you coming?"

"H-hai!" Ahiru said breathlessly, running to catch up.

* * *

Ahiru stared out the window as Fakir browsed the bookshelves. He had asked if they could stop at the library before going back to the dorms.

"Hey Fakir," Ahiru murmured, "when do you think they'll attack again?"

"They might attack at any time." Fakir replied without looking up from his book.

"Do you think we're ready?"

Fakir shut the book. "As ready as we'll ever be." He came behind her and looked out the window too. "Now all we can do is wait for them to find us."

* * *

As Ahiru opened her window the next morning to feed the birds, she saw Fakir already waiting with Geiju beside him.

She dressed quickly and ran down to meet them, greeting them cheerfully.

"So you're coming with us today Geiju?"

Geiju smiled. "Yes."

"How are Kange and Koeko-chan doing?"

"They are doing well. They perform well together. Koeko loves Kange more than anyone else in the whole world." Geiju said with a fond smile.

"She cares a lot about you too, though." Ahiru pointed out.

Geiju looked at the sky. "Yes, but she is closer to Kange. They're closer in age, you know. She adores him like he's her older brother- he acts like he is, too."

"Does that make you lonely?" Ahiru asked, concerned.

"No." Geiju said, that same fond smile returning to his face. "I think of them both as younger siblings. I want to protect them, even though I know Kange is old enough to look after himself. Koeko has existed for a long time, but remember, she still has mostly the mind of an eight-year-old.

They reached the academy and waved goodbye to Geiju.

* * *

Aneko: I just noticed I've been skipping all the classroom parts at the school! XD. Oh well. I think this fanfic is going to end up longer than I had planned for it to be…Oh yeah! And I've got several questions about whether this is Fakir-Ahiru…let's just say I love that pairing, so yeah. Not so much major stuff, but I was trying to make it less obvious than my last PT fic…but I have an ending planned for these two! 


	8. Chapter 8

Aneko: Well hello people! I am in a very good mood. Probably has something to do with it being the weekend and I am getting good food and watching Final Fantasy VII Advent Children tonight(best movie EVER!) Seriously, you should watch it(you might get confused though…really confused…unless you look up the plotline of FFVII…). Well, anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: No, again, I don't own it…Princess Tutu or Fak-er-cough cough-um… whoops…?

Chapter 8

Ahiru was talking to Pique and Lilie when Fakir walked over. Pique and Lilie hid their shock well, Ahiru thought, but she knew she would get an earful once he walked away again.

"Ahiru, we should start practicing after school today."

"Okay." Ahiru said, nodding. She still couldn't believe he had chosen her.

"I talked to Geiju. He's got a painting he'll finish while we do."

Ahiru nodded again, and Fakir walked back to where he had been warming up. When Ahiru turned to Pique and Lilie, the looks on their faces were priceless.

They had been speculating on Fakir's supposed girlfriend, but Ahiru had not told them about Fakir choosing her for a partner. She didn't really know how.

"Ahiru-you-?!" Pique said, at a loss for words. Lilie finished for her.

"_You_ are Fakir-sama's 'somebody'?!"

"What? No-I mean, I don't know!!" Ahiru waved her arms frantically. "All I know is we're trying out together!!"

"EH?!" Both girls said at once.

"How extraordinary!" Lilie said, clearly amazed.

_I don't think I want to find out what she means by "extraordinary"._

As Lilie and Pique continued gossiping about this news, Ahiru turned to look at Fakir. Her friends' voices faded as she looked at him.

_Fakir…he's one of the nicest people I've ever met… People usually misunderstand him because he's kind of distant and cold…I used to think o too, but now I know better. I'm glad_.

* * *

Ahiru and Fakir met Geiju after class. He was still in an art room, gathering the supplied he needed to use on the painting he was working on. He showed the picture to them, but it was only a few sketched out lines so far, and Ahiru could not tell what it was yet.

They chose one of the smaller rooms to practice in, and Geiju set up an easel near the door while Ahiru and Fakir went closer to the windows.

Ahiru gladly let Fakir direct her- he seemed to know what he was doing. Without him, she probably would have made a fool of herself. in front of everyone. It was different with Fakir though. He supported her in all the right places, turning her mistakes into what looked like deliberate, graceful positions.

At one point, as she tried executing a move where Fakir held one of her hands, and she leaned away from him on one leg, she leaned too far, and began to fall. She gave a little gasp as Fakir, seemingly without effort or hesitation, leaned forward and caught her, his hands supporting her back like he was laying her down, while Ahiru had one leg n the air and her arms reflexively around his neck. A moment later, Fakir took her by the waist, lifting her in the air so that she was in the air above him, her hands resting on his shoulders and her legs frozen in position as he slowly went in circles. From there, they shifted positions so that Ahiru was sitting on Fakir's shoulder, as he still moved. Gradually he came to a halt, lifting her down from his shoulder.

From his spot by the door, Geiju smiled behind his canvas, where the two could not see him. They made quite a pair, he thought.

"Sorry I slowed you down." Ahiru said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." Fakir said. "It's only the first time we've done it."

Ahiru was silent awhile before she shivered. "Does anyone else think it's cold in here?"

"Ah, so you felt my presence this time, did you?" Everyone tensed as they heard the voice.

Ahiru and Fakir made surprised exclamations as out of nowhere, black chords bound their hands and feet, pinning them to the wall. Ahiru struggled for a moment before calling out. "Yamiko!"

"Ohh, you remembered my name. How _flattering_." Yamiko appeared, materializing out of nowhere. She stood on a floating cloud of some dark substance. She didn't look confident this time, only set. There was a stubborn look in her eyes, and Ahiru knew she wouldn't give until they were dead, or she was.

"Just you and me, Geiju," Yamiko said, pointing her black brush at him, "or they die."

To emphasize her point, the bonds grew tighter, and Ahiru and Fakir gritted their teeth against it.

Geiju got up, walking calmly forward, but his eyes were full of hate.

"Good." Yamiko said, letting a small smile escape her as she stood in a ready position. They stared at each other, until Yamiko made the first move, whipping the brush up to down diagonally. Geiju countered as the slash sped toward him, mirroring the movement, and the streaks met in an explosion of colored light.

As soon as Geiju had countered, Yamiko slashed again, this time sending two short shots, like out of a gun. They thinned and lengthened, turning into snakes, their mouths wide and fangs bared and glistening. They wrapped themselves around Geiju's body, squeezing him slowly. Just as he should have been killed from the pressure, his body changed into a bunch of rainbow hued bubbles and floated to the ceiling. Yamiko's snakes fell to the ground, fading away to nothing.

The real Geiju stepped from the air as the last bubbles disappeared. "My, you're in a rush to get rid of me," He said, glancing at the spot he had been in moments before, "how unusual."

"I can not make a mistake this time." Yamiko said. Without another word she attacked again. This time, it was large chunks of flying rock, which Geiju deflected with a rainbow shield. As the rock struck the floor, it changed to vines, clawing unnaturally through the concrete floor, toward Geiju. Geiju responded by creating a cloud of his own, which he rose in the air upon, so that they were on equal levels.

The vines below, which tried vainly to climb themselves to reach him, crumbled to dust until it was swept into a wind. The wind carried in the air above Geiju's head, turning into a heavy black cloud. Hail began pouring out, but Geiju created what looked like a mini tornado, a whirlwind that floated below the cloud, sucking up the rock-hard ice.

That was when Ahiru saw it. It was the brief flash of sunlight on the steel as it rose slowly, that caught her eye. It rose, silent as a shadow, behind Geiju.

"Geiju, look out!" Ahiru called out desperately.

Geiju whipped around, sidestepping out of the way as the sword came down. It was close, but nor enough; the sword missed its original target, his heart, but stabbed his shoulder instead. Geiju grabbed his shoulder, falling to his knees.

_He's injured, but he's not bleeding!_ Ahiru thought, with some disbelief. It was true- though Geiju looked to be in great pain, no blood, or signs of a wound could be seen.

Yamiko let another smile come up briefly. She could feel her victory close now. She attacked with renewed ferocity, relentlessly pushing Geiju back. Geiju had one eyes closed, and was half-kneeling on his cloud. The next moment, though, his eyes were transfixed at some point ahead of him, his head jerking back.

Ahiru gasped. Another sword, made of black metal to absorb the sunlight, had come from a downward angle where she could not see it. The sword had struck his heart.

The cloud beneath him faded away and dispersed, and Geiju fell, landed on the ground, and lay there motionless.

"_Geiju!_" Ahiru shouted tearfully. Her body began to glow, and the uniform changed.

_Kang! Koeko-chan!! Geiju __**needs**__ you!!!_ She called them without a thought, knowing they would come.

Yamiko, distracted by the glow, looked over at Ahiru with a contemptuous frown. "Cursed girl. Always popping up at the worst times. I'll do away with her now." Yamiko raised her paintbrush, pointing at Ahiru, who still could not escape her bonds. "This is the end." She stated, looking directly in Ahiru's eyes.

* * *

With his slowly blurring vision, Geiju raised a hand shakily in front of him. There was no brush in it now.

"With…my last strength…" He whispered. A solid wall of pure light erupted from his had, just as Kange and Koeko burst in.

All Yamiko had time for was to hold her hands up in front of her shocked face, as the bright light engulfed her. A shriek came from the light, but dwindled as the light dimmed, and died as the last sparkles from the light vanished. Yamiko was gone.

The bonds on Ahiru and Fakir broke, and they ran over to Geiju as Kange and Koeko did. Kange lifted the older boy's head on his lap and Koeko held his hand tightly.

"Geiju?"

Geiju opened his eyes to small slits, and a tired, sad smile touched his face. "Guess…you guys have….to finish this job…yourselves…" He said slowly.

"No!" Kange said firmly. "You can't say that!"

"Geiju, isn't there _something_ we can do?" Ahiru asked, "Some way we can heal you?!"

Geiju looked at her. "No, Ahiru-san…we do not bleed…or die…like normal humans." As he spoke, his body seemed to be dissolving; sparks of light floated up in the air, and his figure got dimmer.

"Geiju…!" Ahiru gasped, "You're fading away!"

"Yes, Ahiru-san…I am "dying"…the way we do." He looked at Kange. "Take care of Koeko." He looked at Fakir. "Take care of Ahiru-san."

With a sigh, Geiju closed his eyes.

"Geiju," Koeko cried, "Geiju! You can't leave us!" She held his hand until it too disappeared, then started crying hard, leaning against Kange, who put a hand on her head, angry, sad tears in his own eyes.

Fakir looked a little sad too, and Ahiru was crying like Koeko, but a little less.

Eventually, Kange helped Koeko up, and led her, still crying, out of the room.

Fakir and Ahiru also got to their feet and began to leave. Ahiru had gotten control of herself again, with a few sniffs here and there. As they walked past Geiju's easel, though, Ahiru stopped dead in her tracks, walking slowly back over to the painting and picking it up.

"Fakir…look…" She whispered.

Fakir looked over her shoulder as she began crying again, even heavier than before.

The last picture Geiju had drawn and painted, in beautiful watercolor, was of Fakir and Ahiru, clothed in magnificent, medieval looking costumes. Fakir was lifting Ahiru above his head, and they both had a content expression on their faces. On the bottom right corner, in a flowing script, was a note:

_To Fakir and Ahiru,_

_Please keep this. I know you will take good care of it._

_-Geiju_

Ahiru held the picture tight to her as they left.

* * *

Aneko: Geiju died!:( It made me kinda sad to write this.

Okay, a few notes: It adds more effect if you listen to some songs at the end (or maybe I'm just obsessed…?) From the part where the light that swallowed Yamiko fades, I listened to _Hokage's Funeral_, and the music fades when Geiju disappears. From there to the end, try _Sadness and Sorrow _(Especially the piano solo at the end). Both are from Naruto

**Disclaimer (part two): I don't own Naruto, the characters, OR the music either. **


	9. Chapter 9

Aneko: I worked hard on this chap. I hope you like it. You'll see why I worked hard, hopefully…

Disclaimer: (again…) I don't own Princess Tutu and company…

Chapter 9

A couple days passed where all four of them were sad. They rarely saw each other, but Ahiru took time every day to go check on Kange and Koeko. Each day they seemed to be doing a little better, though she knew they would probably never heal completely.

Ahiru and Fakir practiced every day, and with the familiarity of the routine, Ahiru stopped making mistakes, learning more than she might have even in class. It had quickly spread around campus that Ahiru was Fakir's partner (courtesy of Lilie and Pique, Ahiru was certain). What surprised Ahiru the most was Fakir's reaction to all the gossip that was flying around. He accepted it all with calm indifference; Ahiru had expected him to say something like, 'What do you care,' or just, 'Leave me alone.'

The other day, the two of them had been on their way to school, when they passed by another ballet student. As they passed her, her voice stopped them.

"Oh, hey. So it's true? Fakir, you're going to the try outs with Ahiru?"

"Yeah." Fakir's expression remained neutral- showing no annoyance or embarrassment at the question.

"So?" The girl pressed, "are you two together now?"

Ahiru blushed several shades of red, but Fakir kept the stoic "Stone wall" look on his face. By way of a reply, he said, "And what would you do if I said yes?" He began walking again, leaving the girl behind and forcing Ahiru to trot a bit to keep up with his long legs.

That comment spread the rumors even further, to an extent where Ahiru got wide-eyed looks from the other girls, making her wonder what exactly was being said. After all, some of the looks were less than friendly.

It wasn't that the girls hated Ahiru-they just loved Fakir. Pique and Lilie, though they showed their jealousy daily, stuck by Ahiru. This was how Ahiru learned most of the rumors.

"_So, you two really are boyfriend and girlfriend, huh?"_

"_Is it true you two are secretly engaged?"_

"_I heard you two are long-lost lovers, separated at childhood."_

The last one almost made her laugh (in the middle of class). A while back, they hated each others' guts. And the "separated at childhood" part…? Ahiru probably hadn't even been born when Fakir was a child (being born a duck and all). No matter how many times she tried to stop them, the rumors kept coming. Ahiru finally gave up, in a way. Of course, she didn't answer the way Fakir sometimes did, which spread the rumors further. She wasn't angry with Fakir, just confused as to why he was saying things like that. He couldn't like her…could he?

* * *

"I hate this." Ahiru said, looking at the floor as she and Fakir walked to their practice room. "I hate not being able to do anything."

Fakir opened the door for her. "Well, it's not like we know where they are. If we did, it wouldn't be like this." Fakir walked into the room, then turned and reached out his hand. "From the top?"

Ahiru nodded, and the world seemed to go silent and watchful, as it began with Ahiru stepping slowly forward to take his hand. As soon as she did, she let one of her legs rise, until she was balancing on one leg, the other at a ninety degree angle, then put it down, raising her arms above her head, taking a few delicate steps. She did all this while holding Fakir's hand, then she stood on her toes as he spun her around. At the end of the spin, Ahiru jumped in the air, and Fakir caught her, carrying her in the air for a bit. As he set her down, they both ran, then leaped into the air, using the same movements inches apart. As they landed, they both took off again, mirroring each other's movements. Ahiru spun once one way, as Fakir spun another.

When they stopped, they leaped to the side, ending up several more feet apart, then froze. Ahiru leaped toward Fakir twice, then stopped, then Fakir took two steps and stopped. They repeated this until they were close together again, and Ahiru danced in a circle around Fakir, then he around her, offering her his hand again. Ahiru took it, falling back towards the floor. Just as she was about to hit it, Fakir caught her, and raised her above his head, her hands on his shoulders for support. Fakir slowly went in circles, and their position changed so that Ahiru sat on his shoulder. Fakir continued going in circles, slowing gradually until he lifted Ahiru down, and he was holding one of Ahiru's hands again, in the same position as they had started.

They didn't move for what seemed like forever to Ahiru. "Good." Fakir said, finally releasing her hand.

"They tryouts are tomorrow, right?" Ahiru checked.

"Yeah." Fakir said. "We'll be doing that instead of class."

"I wonder what kind of performance everyone else has planned…do you think we'll be allowed to watch the others?"

"I doubt it." Fakir said as he took out a bottle of water. "They probably don't want people changing their acts last minute if the judges seem to like another performance. They want to see what each team can do on their own."

"That makes sense." Ahiru said. She sat there a while before asking, "Hey Fakir, do these rumors bother you?" She looked at the floor, afraid to see his expression, "I mean, there are some pretty crazy ones going around."

When she didn't get a response, Ahiru looked up, and nearly took a step backward. Fakir had walked over to her while she was talking, and now he stood quite close.

_Wh-what is he-!_

Fakir patted her head lightly. "Baka.. Don't worry about it." He began walking out of the room.

Ahiru touched the top of her head, watching Fakir as he walked away.

_He's acting confusing, but I'm glad he's not annoyed or anything._ She thought, before running after him.

* * *

Ahiru dressed for bed slowly, gazing off into space. Once ready, she sat at the window, looking at the dark streets below. As she sat there, she glanced at Geiju's painting, which was leaning against the wall. Fakir had said he thought she was the one who should keep it, so she had put it in her dorm room.

She went over to kneel in front of it, her chin in her hand. It really was a very beautiful, detailed picture. Ahiru flipped it over to look at his note-signed in a grand, flowing cursive style.

"I hope no one else gets hurt before this is over." Ahiru said, before going to bed.

* * *

Ahiru woke up nervous. Today was the day of the tryouts- she was dead certain _something_ was bound to go wrong.

She was on edge the whole time as she dressed, and it took a while to reach the gate where Fakir was waiting.

"I'm so nervous!" She blurted when she saw him.

"Baka." Fakir said quietly. "Just do your best, and that's good enough."

"Okay." Ahiru said, though it didn't make her feel any less nervous.

Instead of going to the academy, they were going to the performance hall of the town (I don't know it they have a separate one…). When they arrived, many people were there already, some walking aimlessly, some talking to people, and some just sitting.

Since Ahiru and Fakir had come wearing their practice outfits, they went ahead and sat down backstage. They didn't talk much, and Ahiru looked like she was sitting on eggshells.

A man came through the door from the right, and everyone got quiet as he called for their attention.

"Now! I want to thank you all for coming here today." He started off. "We are very glad so many of you are trying out. We are going to try to see you all today, but it's very possible we will not. If not, we will watch the rest of you tomorrow. Now I know some of you really want to do this." He said kindly, looking at them all. "I was told that this is mandatory for your class, and many of you don't have the heart to want to."

Scattered whispering was heard as he said this, but they all went silent as he continued on, and even Ahiru raised her head. "Do whatever you can, that is all. We are here to see what you can do. Do your best, and that's good enough."

_Hey…that's what Fakir said…_

"We will call you in your pairs." The man said, looking at a clipboard. "Pique-san and Lilie-san."

Pique and Lilie stepped nervously out of the crowd and towards a stage door the man indicated. Ahiru silently crossed her fingers for them as the door clicked shut behind them.

The mood in the waiting area was now very tense, as they all waited for the first two to come back. It seemed to take hours. When they did come out, they smiled at Ahiru and left. After that, Ahiru got lost as name after name was called, until she heard her own.

"Ahiru-san and Fakir-san."

Ahiru followed Fakir through the door. It led out to the large stage, flooded with stage lights. Looking out towards the seats, Ahiru saw a table at the very front, and behind it were the judges.

One was the man who had talked to them all earlier. He seemed to be the youngest. The second was an older woman, wearing a neat green dress with a matching business-like coat. A pair of half-moon glasses was perched on her nose, and her dark brown hair was in a neat bun, with a few loose strands. The third judge was another woman, younger than the first (Who was probably in her early forties), but not as young as the first man. She wore her long blonde hair in a high ponytail, and casually wore a t-shirt and jeans. The last judge was an older man, the oldest in the group. He, too, wore casual clothes, with a thick pair of glasses. His dark gray hair was balding at the top.

As Ahiru and Fakir came into view, they all smiled encouragingly. This allayed Ahiru's nerves somewhat, but not totally.

As the house lights dimmed, though, and the piano began to play, Ahiru looked into Fakir's eyes as he held out his hand- the first movement.

It will be okay. Trust me. His eyes told her. Just like that, her nervousness and everything else melted away, and Ahiru lost herself in the dance with Fakir, completely at ease in the familiarity of the atmosphere. The quiet confidence he radiated seemed to be affecting her; there were no judges any more, only her, Fakir, and the pas de deux they danced.

Ahiru felt as though it lasted mere seconds, before Fakir was holding her hand once more, and the house lights came back up as the judges applauded them. They looked impressed.

They were dismissed quickly (they would be told the results in a few days), so that the next pair could go in.

"I wonder what the play is about." Ahiru said, thinking aloud, as they left.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" Fakir said. "You don't even know who's going to make it through the tryouts."

"Yeah, but even if I didn't, it would be cool to come see it. I'd come see it if _you _were in it, Fakir."

Fakir looked away and gave a noncommittal grunt.

_Now I'm just really curious about how we did._

"It went well." Fakir said, though Ahiru hadn't said anything. "You thought you would mess up-you did fine. Why were you so nervous?"

"Why indeed…" Ahiru muttered sheepishly.

Ahiru heard the clock tower chime, and looked in that direction, though it was too far away to see well. "Kange and Koeko-chan must still be in class."

"Should you really be calling an almost 900-year-old being '-chan'?"

"But it sounds cute!" Ahiru protested. "And she still looks like an eight-year-old…"

Fakir rolled his eyes, then changes the subject. "They got to us earlier than I thought they would. I didn't think we'd get out so soon…"

"It is kind of early." Ahiru agreed. "Hey, I know!" She said, smiling big, "we can go visit Charon-san, then go meet Kange and Koeko-chan when classes are over!"

"Ah…yeah, I guess." Fakir said. He couldn't think of anything better to do, so he followed a smiling and cheerful Ahiru toward Charon's house.

* * *

Aneko: Kind of an odd place to end it, but I had no other choice. Not a lot of stuff happens in this chap, but it will get more exciting in the chaps to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Aneko: Hello! I'm very happy right now, which seems very illogical for a Monday…(but by the time this goes up, it probably won't be Monday any more…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Well you two, it was nice talking to you, but I've got to get back to work." Charon said, standing up from the table. "Take care, Ahiru-san."

"Thanks, I will. You too Charon-san." Ahiru said, smiling and waving as the older man left the room.

She cupped a coffee mug filled with tea, in her hands. Ahiru looked around. "Sitting at this table makes me think of Uzura-chan."

Fakir paused at the stove, where he was making more tea. "Yeah."

"I wonder why she went with Drsselmeyer-san?"

"Who knows." Fakir said quietly.

"I really miss her." Ahiru said, looking up at the ceiling. "Even though she could be a bit annoying, she was sad that I wasn't going to be human again."

Fakir returned silently to the table. Once he sat down, he looked at her. "It must have been hard."

"Eh?" Ahiru met his gaze.

"Knowing you could never be human again."

"Well…yeah," Ahiru admitted quietly, looking at the table, "but you know? I couldn't have done it without you, Fakir. It was easier to bear when I knew I wasn't going to be alone." Ahiru looked up again, smiling warmly. She thought of warm days spent at the lake with Fakir, though she couldn't talk to him. She also thought of the cold rainy days, when Fakir would take her to Charon's house to get out of the rain. That had been in summer and fall. Winter was almost here now, and the air was quickly getting cold.

"Though, I am happy to be human again." She said.

"And this time, it's not for the entertainment of a freak like Drosselmeyer." Fakir's face darkened as he said Drosselmeyer's name, like it was filthy.

"Though, we are in another fight now."

"We have to bring this one to a happy ending as well."

Ahiru wasn't sure why he sounded so determined (not that it was a bad thing), but she thought of something else. "Speaking of happy endings, do you know how Mytho and Rue-chan are?"

"No. I haven't heard anything from them yet, but I didn't check yet for today."

"Do you think they'll send a letter."

"I don't know." Fakir shrugged.

They had not gotten any news from Mytho and Rue since they had left. Ahiru found that understandable- they were running a kingdom after all.

"I wish we knew what to look for- it would make it easier."

"They'll write." Fakir said with certainty.

Almost right after he had said this, there was a knock at the door. Fakir got up to answer it, with Ahiru following curiously behind.

When Fakir opened the door, he looked around, but noi one was there. Ahiru looked down. "Fakir, look!"

On the front step of the house was a white envelope. There was nothing writeen on it except Fakir's name, in an ornate, flowing script.

"Do you think it's from Mytho?"

"Yeah." Fakir picked up the letter and they took it inside. Once they sat down again, Fakir flipped it over, looking at the blue wax seal a moment before slitting it open. He set it on the table so Ahiru could read it too.

_Dear Fakir and Ahiru,_

_I hope you are both doing well. I'm sorry for not writing sooner, but there were a lot of things to do once we got back to the Kingdom. Rue and I are very happy now. I'm glad that Rue seems to like it here, though she does miss Kinkan Town, as do I. We'll have to visit some time, of you visit us. We would love to hear from you, so you can send a letter back with the dove that brought this letter. I'm sorry this letter is so short, but I'm being called to some other business. Please respond soon._

_-Mytho._

"Dove-?" Ahiru questioned. There was a tapping at the window, and they both looked up to see a white bird fluttering by the glass. Fakir got up to let it in, and it flew in, perching on the back of one of the empty chairs at the table.

"Can we write back now!" Ahiru asked excitedly, her eyes sparkling.

"Sure." Fakir went to his room to fetch his ink, quill and paper. Ahiru picked up the letter and read it again. Her face broke into a bright smile.

_I'm so happy for them both._ Ahiru took a quick peep at the dove. It sat, very docile, on the chair back, occasionally preening its feathers. It looked like the ones that had reformed Mytho's sword.

Fakir came back, spreading the paper and inkwell in front of him. He dipped the quill in the ink, then paused, hovering over the paper, before addressing it, "Dear Mytho."

"It would feel kind of weird to call him Prince Siegfried after knowing him as Mytho for so long, wouldn't it?" Ahiru said, watching. Fakir nodded, then continued writing.

_Dear Mytho and Rue,_

_I'm glad to hear from you and know that you are doing well. We miss you here, as well- it would be nice to have you visit some time. I wish things were as peaceful here as they sound over there. We are facing another enemy. Don't worry about us, though. We have some powerful allies. We will call you for help should we need it._

_I do have good news, though. Ahiru had regained her human form for good. It was a generous gift from a friend. We are waiting to hear from you._

_-Fakir._

Ahiru couldn't help but notice that while Mytho had nice handwriting, Fakir's was even nicer.

_I suppose it's because he's a writer._ She thought.

Fakir folded the letter and held it out to the dove, who clipped it in its beak, then flew out the open window. They watched it until it was too far away to see.

"Isn't it about time to go meet Kange and Koeko-chan?" Ahiru looked at Fakir.

"Yeah, you're right." They got up, Ahiru smiling as usual, with a calmer Fakir behind, and walked out the door. 

* * *

Juniper watched the waters, looking at Ahiru and Fakir as they walked to go meet Koeko and Kange.

"Reiko." He said,

The woman appeared behind him, out of nowhere, bowing on one knee with her arm across her chest.

"You called for me" She kept her eyes down and closed.

"Yes." Juniper didn't move. "Look."

Getting up off the floor, Reiko came forward to look in the pond. She looked questionably at Juniper when she saw Fakir and Ahiru.

"Those two are going to visit our old _friends_…perhaps you should pay them a visit as well."

Reiko's face returned to its smooth, expressionless state. "Of course." She bowed again and disappeared.

Juniper continued to watch the duck and the writer. Ahiru was smiling brightly as she talked to Fakir.

"Those two seem close," He murmured. "I wonder…" His eyes narrowed in cold calculation. "What would she do if something were to happen to her knight?"

* * *

"Fakir, when this is over, are you going to write their story fown?" Ahiru asked-she was talking about the Lions.

"Probably."

"I just feel like they should be remembered somehow. I think they deserve it."

As they got close to the music wing and opened the door, a strain of piano music drifted toward them. They could also hear a high voice singing, though the words were a bit sad:

_Though the world keeps moving on_

_And it seems no one will realize_

_I will sing this song alone_

_Because I remember and cry_

"There." Ahiru whispered, pointing to a door that stood ajar. They went in quietly, and saw Kange playing at the piano. Koeko stood in front of it, her eyes closed and hands clasped in front of her chest as though in prayer. Neither of them noticed Ahiru or Fakir, and continued the song.

_Do you remember me?_

_Because I remember you_

_Remember joys and fears and laughs and tears_

_Precious memories so few_

_And when I think of you I'll smile_

_Until after the day is gone_

_Though someday I know we'll meet again…_

_…A duet is so hard to sing alone._

She left the last note hovering in the air as Kange finished on the piano. When the music stopped ringing, Ahiru began clapping. Kange and Koeko looked up, startled.

"That was really beautiful." Ahiru said truthfully.

"I don't really want to sound rude, but-what did you two come here for?" Kange looked confused.

"We just decided to come meet you after the tryouts." Ahiru said smiling.

"Oh…thank you very much." Kange smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Who wrote the song?" Ahiru asked.

"I wrote the lyrics," Koeko said quietly, "and Kange wrote the music."

"Wow. That's cool!" Ahiru was amazed.

"It's…cool?" Koeko said, like she was trying out the word for the first time.

"Many people who can play an instrument or music still can't write musid. "Fakir out in, "I know Aotoa can't."

"Are you enjoying your classes?" Ahiru asked curiously.

"It's fun." Koeko smiled, and Kange nodded.

"You two must be very good students."

Kange laughed, and Koeko blushed as he patted her head. "Koeko is the best student in her class, though she's the youngest." He said fondly.

Ahiru was about to reply, when a violent rumbling came from beneath, and they were all thrown to the ground. They were getting up when the rumble came again. The boys had the sense to brace themselves, but Ahiru and Koeko fell again, and they were caught by Fakir and Kange respectively.

"Who's there!" Ahiru called.

Silently, a figure descended from above, standing on the air as though it were solid ground.

"Reiko." Kange growled. Ahiru looked from Kange up to the woman who hovered some distance above their heads. She had brown hair in a braid to the middle of her back, and dark gray eyes. She wore a black skirt that came down past her knees, and a gray top, with sleeves that came to her elbows, and ended slightly widened. A black velvet ribbon was around her neck, tied in the back, and her erma were crossed as she looked down at them.

"So, those are the two new members." She said softly, as though Ahiru and Fakir weren't there. "Well then," she raised her voice. "I guess I'd better get on with it."

* * *

Aneko: I'm really getting bad with the cliffhangers…Well, honestly, I think this one ends at an even weirder spot than the chap before…


	11. Chapter 11

Aneko: Argh! Okay, so fanfiction's being a little funky right now, and I'm finding out that some things I want to put in my chapters are taken out...such as an exclamation mark after a question mark...the question mark getseaten by the exclamation mark...or something like that.Hopefully that will be a temporary thing…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU! SO LEAVE ME ALONE, 'KAY?

Chapter 11

"Well then I guess I'd better get on with it."

Everyone below tensed, waiting for her next attack. Reiko lifted her arms above her head, closing her eyes. She began to sing, low at first, then gaining in volume and pitch; Ahiru could not distinctly tell what she was singing since she was too far away.

_I need to _do _something!_ Ahiru thought, panicked. She tried desperately to transform, but found that she couldn't. _What! Why can't I…!_

The ground was rumbling again, and Ahiru looked at Kange and Koeko. At first she thought Koeko was hurt, because she was kneeling on the ground with her head bowed, and Kange was next to her, and hand on her shoulder. When she noticed Koeko's lip moving, though, she realized Koeko was signing too, but could not hear the girl's voice over the tremors going through the ground.

She was still watching the two when she noticed Koeko's lips stop moving in song, and she leaned against Kange, panting heavily. As soon as she stopped, a great jagged tear formed in the ground, a fissure that stretched to each side.

Ahiru and Fakir jumped back as it came under their feet. Now they were separated from Koeko and Kange by a great maw that was growing larger. It stopped expanding when it was too far across to jump.

Silence reigned once more as Reiko stopped singing and the ground stopped rumbling.

"How disappointing." She said, crossing her arms, "I was really expecting more of a fight."

"Don't underestimate us." Kange growled.

"I'm not." Reiko said, much to their surprise, "In fact I tried to warn that little fool Yamiko not to, either. Jun-sama even warned her as well, but she still didn't listen. You all are dangerous, and I was told by Jun-sama to take care of you."

Ahiru didn't have to ask what "Take care of you" meant.

Reiko began singing again, and this time, Koeko kept pace with it. Their voices clashed and made an odd harmony. Darkness poured out of the fissure like some thick, oozing, black mud, forcing Ahiru and Fakir back more. Koeko sang louder, her melody rising above Reiko's and drowning it out.

The darkness slowed to an agonizing stop, then began retreating back down the fissure again. When it completely disappeared, Koeko started a new melody, faster than before and more complicated.

A focused beam of light shot out so quickly it was a blur, from the ground between where Koeko's hands rested. Ahiru was sure it would hit Reiko, but the older girl hurriedly sang an arpeggio, and the light was deflected by a gray, film-like substance. The light glanced off the shield, instead flying up into the sky, where its path continued unobstructed.

The two didn't even spare the stray attack a glance, already weaving new attacks into song. Reiko sang in a lower pitch, and sharpened spikes of hardened clay rose up out of the earth, forcing Koeko and Kange apart as they dodged each unpredictable spike. Each time a spike rose, it stayed where it was, standing straight in the ground.

"Kange!"" Koeko called.

"I got it!" Kange called back. Through some unspoken communication between the two, Kange pulled out his flute and began to play for her. Koeko added her voice, as they both still dodged the spikes.

There had already been clouds in the sky when the fight began, but now they grew thicker and darker, until the sky was almost black with the heavy clouds.

Ahiru felt a drop of wetness sting her cheek, then looked up as more raindrops fell from the sky.

_What are they doing?_ Ahiru knew the sudden change in weather was Koeko and Kange's doing, but she didn't know why.

Ahiru happened a glance at the spikes, and noticed they didn't seem as dangerous now.

_Of course!_ Ahiru thought_. I get it!_ The rain was softening the clay and turning it to mud, rendering the spikes useless. This made Reiko sing a new melody, this time in a pitch almost as high as Koeko could.

Ahiru shivered-it was starting to get cold. She looked down at her feet and noticed small ice crystals starting to form on the ground. Within minutes, the ground was coverd in a fine layer of slippery ice.

Ahiru took a step back and immediately regretted it. Her legs went out from under her, and she landed right on her rear end.

_Ow ow ow…_She thought, screwing her eyes shut in embarrassment. Beside her, Fakir let out a sigh of exasperation, rolling his eyes.

On the other side of the chasm, Koeko and Kange had both grabbed a hold of one of the half melted spikes, clinging to it while trying to keep their balance.

Koeko sang out again sweetly, Kange playing quietly behind her, and the clouds quickly cleared, showing a bright sun. The ground was getting warmer, and Ahiru chanced standing up; luckily she didn't fall down again.

Reiko cut across their song abruptly, holding out a note at a pitch Ahiru couldn't believe was humanly possible. It was accompanied by a ringing that, wherever it came from, gave a splitting headache. Ahiru clapped her hands over her ears, and saw everyone else doing the same. She fell to her knees uncomfortably, shutting her eyes. The ringing was making her feel weak, along with hurting her head.

Fakir was barely in a better state. He saw Ahiru fall to her knees before he himself fell to one knee, squinting his eyes. He was feeling dizzy, and put a hand on the ground to steady himself, but immediately withdrew his hand. His attention focused on the ground, the ringing stopped.

The ground felt inexplicably dead. It seemed cold and frozen, not just how it was in winter, but truly dead. Fakir looked closer and saw that the earth was turning gray, up to the tips of each blade of grass. To his left, a flower wilted, it's once vibrant head that stood erect in the sun no bent so low it nearly touched the ground in its misery. Fakir reached out to it, but it withered away at his touch, turning to dust. The air itself also seemed to be graying, like someone had thrown a veil over everything.

_It's like she's pulling out everyone and everything's life and energy._ Fakir thought, frowning and gritting his teeth against the pressure as he looked at Reiko, who alone looked unaffected. 

Ahiru was trying her best to open her eyes again, but it was unreasonably hard; the best she could manage to do was squint. When she did, she noticed how gloomy the air had become.

_What's wrong with everything? _She thought worriedly.

From in front of her Koeko was trying to get up. But she wasn't succeeding, her eyes shut tight, as she cringed at the ringing, her hands over her ears. This was the reason she could not see that the ground beneath her was beginning to glow an angry red color. Ahiru's eyes widened when she saw it, and she opened her mouth to call out a warning, but someone else beat her to it.

"KOEKO!" Kange shoved Koeko out of the spot a moment before the light shot up, catching him instead. Koeko stumbled a bit from the force of the shove, before looking back in horror towards Kange.

"Kange!" She tried to run forward, but Kange stopped her.

"_No!_ Don't! It's got me, don't let it get you!" He paused, then continued more gently, "Take care of yourself, Koeko. You can beat this old lady!" He encouraged, then turned towards Ahiru and Fakir, "Take care of her, would you?" He gave a grin and a thumbs up, as his body faded and disappeared.

Ahiru felt as though a song just stopped. It was weird, but she felt like he had been playing a song for her, and had been stopped right in the middle. It was hard to explain, but she herself felt…_quieter_ now that he was gone-though it wasn't a quiet she was comfortable with.

"Well now." Reiko looked at Koeko. "That was unexpected, but I guess beggars can't be choosers."

Koeko's face was hidden by her bangs, but Ahiru heard her quite clearly when she said, "You'll pay."

Fakir, who was also watching the small girl, noticed that while she had lost her color from the attack, it was coming back now. In fact it seemed she had even more than before, and was positively glowing.

She stood up straight, staring unblinkingly at Reiko with clear eyes. Closing them, she inhaled and exhaled a large breath slowly through her mouth. Her arms went above her head, one, and then the other, both hands pointed palms out a Reiko.

Reiko's eyes widened as she watched Koeko's body glow bright. She tried moving, but found two shining gold shackles binding her feet where they were.

"You insane child!" She shouted, struggling futilely. "You'll die!"

Ahiru's head snapped back towards Koeko. 

_She'll…die?_

Koeko didn't answer; instead the glowing energy increased.

"Koeko-chan!" Ahiru shouted. "Koeko-chan!"

She was impervious to Ahiru's calls as she took the energy in her hands. As she did so the circlet that she had appeared wearing, but taken off for classes, appeared on her forehead. Koeko opened her eyes and called out as she released the energy from her hands. It was more of a shout than a song this time.

Reiko stopped struggling. "How unfortunate." She murmured. "I failed, Jun-sama. Gomen." She didn't make a sound as the light hit her head-on. 

With a rumbling and groaning, the chasm started closing up again .As soon as it was small enough to jump over safely, Ahiru and Fakir ran over to Koeko, who was already fading.

"Koeko-chan," Ahiru gasped, "what did you do?"

Koeko, who was still standing and looking into the sky, turned and looked up at Ahiru. "I used an attack I knew she wouldn't be able to dodge, but it cost me." She examined her hands, which were nearly transparent.

Ahiru wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands. Koeko reached up and placed her own hands, which were warm, over Ahiru's, giving her a deadly grin. "Get the last one for us,'kay?"

"B-but-!"

Koeko's face softened again. "Take care, okay?" he smiled, closing her eyes. "Sayonara, Ahiru-onee-chan." She said quietly and sweetly, using Ahiru's name for the first and last time since they had met. She gave one last wave to them both, before she was gone.

Ahiru did her best to wipe her eyes, and she and Fakir got up silently, heading back to the dorms.

They were totally unprepared for what happened next.

* * *

Aneko: AHHHHHH! I'M SORRY! IT'S ANOTHER CLIFFIE! The next chap doesn't have one, I promise! Oh yeah, and Geiju didn't disappear in a puff of smoke that no one noticed. You'll hear about it later. Another sad chap...T.T


	12. Chapter 12

Aneko: Okay! I got this chap up as fast as I could. I hope you're happy now!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu, and so on and so forth…

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Ahiru was walking silently beside Fakir when, without warning, the ground began rumbling, even more violently than before. Ahiru was thrown to the ground, with nothing beside her to hold on to. A shout came from where Fakir was, and Ahiru looked over and gasped. The ground beneath Fakir's feet had crumbled away, into another dark chasm, and Fakir was only holding onto the side with one hand.

"Fakir!" Ahiru cried out. In fear, she gave in instinctively to the transformation, reaching out a hand in his direction as she danced over to him. She reached down, grabbing his arm that was holding on, and began pulling. Inch by painful inch, she pulled him back up, as Fakir helped as much as he could. He was now more than halfway out, and could use both arms to lift himself out.

"Just need to…rest a minute!" Ahiru panted.

"Thank you." Fakir said, giving her one of his rare smiles.

Ahiru smiled back before she noticed darkness creeping up. "Fakir look out!" 

She was moments too late. Before she could move or say anything else, the darkness coiled around Fakir's waist, dragging him back into the endless abyss below, and out of sight.

Ahiru sat at the edge trembling. "Fakir…? She murmured shakily, looking into the darkness, though she knew she would get no reply. "What do I do?!"

* * *

Fakir's absence caused a ripple of whispering in class the next day. He had not been absent since Mytho was here, but of course, no one remembered that.

Pique and Lilie noticed and were talking about it.

"Fakir-sama is never absent. I wonder what could have happened…"

"Do you think he may have gotten sick?"

"Hey, hey," Pique turned to Ahiru, "do you know what happened to him?"

"Um, no." Ahiru said. She bit her lip as Pique shrugged and began talking to Lilie again. 

_They don't know, and I can never tell them…_

She was brought back to the conversation when Pique spoke again.

"And you know what? I hear Kange-senpai and Koeko-san are gone too, just like Geiju-senpai. The teachers couldn't find them anywhere."

"Really?! Lilie contributed, eyes wide. 

Ahiru turned and leaned her back on the bar, sighing, catching Pique and Lilie's attention.

"Oh my, what's wrong, Ahiru?" Lilie said, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, you look depressed. "Pique noted.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Ahiru put on a fake smile, waving it away.

"You miss Fakir-sama, don't you?" Pique said suspiciously, elbowing her none-too-gently in the ribs. A physical aura of gloom surrounded Ahiru.

"Oh, so that was it." Lilie smiled unconcerned.

"I thought so." Pique nodded, crossing her arms.

* * *

Ahiru did not see Fakir that day, or the next few either. Every day she hoped, though she knew it was useless, that she would come down in the morning and find him waiting at the gate, or even that he would just come in late to class. Each day was a bitter disappointment.

* * *

For what felt like the millionth time, Fakir tried pulling his arms free. The darkness, however, was unrelenting, and didn't even give the slightest inch.

He was chained to the wall by the very darkness that had dragged him down here to this cavern, where there was a small, perfectly round pool in the center.

Fakir growled as Juniper appeared in front of him, standing on the air like Reiko had. He had long silver hair, which hung to his shoulders, and light blue eyes the color of a winter sky. His clothes were simple- a black sleeveless shirt and black pants.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" Juniper observed calmly, looking at Fakir's arms, which were bruised from his efforts.

Juniper reached out beside him without looking, and waved his hand through the air. Where his hand touched was a light gray swirling mist, and as he wrapped his fingers around it, it solidified.

It was an odd-shaped thing, made out of black wood and polished to perfection. The mouthpiece was shaped like the tip of a fountain pen, or one of the quills Fakir usually used, with a slit in the top so that the user could blow into it. Right after the mouthpiece was a second joint, perfectly spherical (except for where it was connected to the other parts), that was larger than the piece before. The joint after got immediately narrower again, flaring out to the end. On the spherical section, there were two rows of four holes, to put one's fingers on.

"Shall I play for you?"

Fakir narrowed his eyes, as Juniper lifted the instrument to his mouth, placed his fingers over the holes, and began to play.

Fakir became alarmed as his mind began to fog over. This was no mere exhaustion, he knew. The melody was drugging his mind, trying to chain him. Fakir fought back vigorously. He was not about to sit there and let it happen.

Juniper frowned in his playing. He was finding more resistance than he expected. He pushed harder, playing his instrument louder. After a few minutes of this, Fakir's head fell lifelessly forward. Halting his playing, Juniper put one finger forward and put it under Fakir's chin. He lifted his head up, inspecting the pupils, which were lightless, lifeless and dull. Giving a nod, he let Fakir's head fall again.

"Now let us see how well the duck princess fights against her own knight."

* * *

Ahiru sat at her window, starting listlessly up at the sky.

_It's already been several days, and there's still no sign of him…  
_

Ahiru felt oddly alone with Fakir gone, like she was missing something of her routine. Every day, even if he spoke as little as two words to her, he was there. She knew that he was still around. Now, though…

Ahiru slid off the seat and walked over to Geiju's pictures, sitting in front of it. She sat it on her knees, looking at her and Fakir's contented faces.

Before she knew it, tears were falling, running down her face and staining the white canvas.

"Fakir," She cried, closing her eyes, "where are you? What can I do? How am I supposed to find you? _What am I supposed to do?_"

She did not notice the golden glow in the canvas that blocked out the picture, until she felt the warmth of it in her hands.

Ahiru opened her eyes and let out a gasp of surprise. _The painting!_

The glow faded quickly, but now, sitting atop the picture, was an envelope, addressed to Ahiru.

Ahiru picked it up slowly, unfolding and reading the letter inside:

_Dear Ahiru-san,_

_I have a feeling you might need this. As I am painting her, and watching you dance with Fakir-kun, I feel that at some point, things are going to get harder. If you are reading this, then what I fear has come true, and right now you may feel alone and afraid. I'm sorry that we cannot be there to help you. I don't know exactly what happened, or how, but what I do know is that you will never be truly alone. Know that the ones you care about will be with you in y our heart and memories; and though thaet may not be what you want to hear exactly, please trust me._

_  
Your friend,_

_Geiju._

_P.S.- Remember. Remember who, and what, you fight for._

Ahiru dried her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Geiju's right." She got up and got into bed. "I will find Fakir. He's not dead. I can just feel it."

Ahiru took one last look at the picture before she fell asleep.

* * *

When Ahiru woke up, she found herself still clutching Geiju's letter.

"I guess I never put it down." She said, laughing sheepishly.

When Ahiru arrived at the girls' locker room to change, and opened her locked, she found another letter. This one, however, was in a coal black envelope, with her name written in lavender.

Checking that no one had noticed, Ahiru took out and read the quick note. The note itself was not addressed, written also on black paper.

_You are the last. Come, show me how well the duck princess can fight. Come behind the school t 4:00 pm today._

* * *

Ahiru held the note tightly in her hands as she went towards the woods at the required time.

She had not come far, when the area got darker, as black clouds covered the sun.

"So, you came." The voice echoed around the clearing she was in. Ahiru tensed, looking around her.

"You have my admiration for that, at least." Juniper appeared, standing on the spire on top of the gazebo. His black instrument appeared in his hand. "We have not been formally introduced. I am Juniper, the last of the Serpents. I know who you are already, though.

Ahiru instinctively transformed, without pausing to think,

"Very impressive." Juniper said, his arms folded, "Now, shall I show you a few tricks of my own?" Juniper lifted the odd thing to his mouth and began to play. Ahiru tensed again, wondering what would happen; but when a few moment of silence elapsed, she warily relaxed.

A rustling coming from her right made Ahiru look in that direction, only to totally drop her guard when the person stepped out.

"Fakir!" Ahiru shouted happily, running towards him. She stopped dead in her tracks, though, when a sword was pointed at her. Fakir was wearing the black outfit he had worn as a knight, and the sheath for the sword was strapped about his waist.

"Fakir, what's wrong?" Ahiru said, worried, as the sword was not lowered. "It's me, Ahiru!"

Tears welled up in Ahiru's eyes as she looked into Fakir's and saw her reflection in the depthless green eyes.

_What's wrong with him? Doesn't he recognize me?_

Juniper's mocking voice broke into her thoughts. "Is something wrong? Isn't this a good friend of yours?"

"What did you do to him?" Ahiru cried, looking at Juniper.

"Now, now, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said instead of answering.

Ahiru gasped as she danced back to avoid a thrust from Fakir's sword. She continued dodging as more attacks came.

"Fakir! Don't you recognize me? It's Ahiru!" Ahiru said. "Can't you hear me?!

* * *

Somewhere through Fakir's fogged mind, a voice penetrated, fading in and out.

_Fakir…recog-…me? It's Ah-! Can't…hear me?!_

"Ignore it!" A stronger voice commanded.

The first voice, with a strong feeling of familiarity, continued calling insistently, and Fakir struggled to hear it.

"No!" The strong voice shouted. Fakir felt pressure, but he fought even harder.

* * *

Ahiru felt a surge of hope as Fakir's attack came to a halt. His sword hung limp in his hands, the tip touching the ground, and he put a hand over one of his eyes, which were flickering.

"A…hiru…" He groaned out.

"Fakir!" Ahiru called hopefully.

Letting out a hiss of impatience, Juniper began playing again, a stronger and more forceful melody.

_I did not expect their ties to be this strong._

Ahiru's breath caught as Fakir staggered, then straightened up, his eyes cold and empty again. Ahiru ducked quickly as Fakir brought his sword towards her again, this time faster than before. She called again and again, but there was no response, other than Fakir's continued attacks.

Ahiru got more and more desperate with each swing of Fakir's sword. She was losing hope, when she heard Geiju's voice quoting words she had heard before.

_Remember. Remember who, and what, you fight for._

_That's right._ Ahiru thought_. Right now, I'm not just fighting for the Lions, but Fakir too_!

Seeing a pause in his attacks, Ahiru ran forward.

_The battle cannot be won by ability but by the heart. Remember that._

Dodging another attack, Ahiru ran right up to Fakir and hugged him and shutting her eyes. "Fakir!"

_Remember._

She felt him raise his sword above his head, and flinched, waiting for the blow to fall at any second.

_Remember._

* * *

Somewhere, somehow, Fakir heard her last call. A moment later, his mind cleared entirely, and he was able to think clearly as he felt Ahiru hug him.

_Ahiru…_

* * *

Ahiru was waiting for the blow, but ut never came. Hesitantly, she looked up at Fakir, and was met by warm green eyes and a gentle smile she had come to know well.

"Fakir!" Ahiru cried, happily this time, hugging him again, and burying her face in his chest as he hugged her back tightly.

"Gomen ,Ahiru." Fakir murmured.

"Yeah." Ahiru whispered back.

They separated as Juniper's voice cut across. "Hm. What a touching reunion. So you were able to rescue your knight after all, duck princess."

"You don't know?" Fakir threw down the sword in his hand. "I am not a knight any longer. Such a role would only make me a useless character in a story. I will not live by your rules!"

"Big words." Juniper said. 'Very well. Show me what sort of power you possess."

From out of nowhere, Fakir was holding a quill and paper. Ahiru looked back at him.

"Ready?" Fakir nodded, and Ahiru danced forward. Fakir placed his quill on the paper and began to write; and though there was no ink, words formed:

_The girl, who was once a duck, danced forward, to meet the last of the serpents._

Juniper's black instrument had now disappeared, but he seemed to be playing nothing but air. He ran his fingers up and down as though he was playing the piano; and though there wasn't one in sight, Ahiru heard the music as though it was right in front of her.

_Ahiru danced nearer. She had some questions for the last Serpent,_

"Juniper-san, why do you enjoy others' pain so much?" She closed her eyes as she danced before the gazebo.

Juniper, whose eyes were closed, neither opened them nor stopped playing as he replied, "Why do you think I'd tell you?"

"It's just that I don't understand how you can live like that."

"We do not _live_, remember?" Juniper's voice turned harsh, and Ahiru jumped in air as a dark clawed hand reached out of the ground for her feet. "We are doomed to watch the world go by, sealed away, free, 'dead' or 'alive'.

Ahiru paused, opening her eyes and lowering her arms. "B-but that's…"

_Ahiru paused as she felt a sadness enter her_. Fakir looked up at Ahiru after the last sentence, and could see the unhappiness clearly written on her face. He also saw another claw coming out of the ground.

"Ahiru, look out!" He called, a little too late. The claw grabbed her ankle, pulling her down to the earth. Ahiru pried at it with her hands, but it wouldn't come away.

"We will never be known in this world as more than a fairy tale, to those who actually know." Juniper hissed bitterly.

Ahiru stopped struggling, then, slowly, almost gently, she reached out with one hand and touched the black claw, and Fakir watched, amazed, as it turned white, and faded back into the ground. Getting up, Ahiru began stepping in the air, like she was climbing stairs, up to the top of the gazebo, to stand in front of Juniper. Juniper halted his playing, flinching away from her, only to look at her in surprise when he saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"Juniper-san…does it hurt?" 

Slightly unnerved, Juniper backed up a step, looking away. "What would it matter to you? You're only a mortal."

Ahiru looked down. "Maybe…you're right. But…I do know what it's like to be separated from the ones you care about, watching them forget, and go on." Ahiru thought about her time as a duck, and everyone forgetting her. "Demo…" She looked at Fakir, then back again. "as long as one person remembers, and knows, you won't entirely be just a memory."

Juniper made a noise of disbelief.

"You don't believe me?"

Juniper looked her straight in the eyes. "I have no one."

Ahiru covered his hands with her own. "We'll remember! I promise!"

Juniper looked down at her hands over his, then back up at her searchingly.

Finally he sighed, and closed his eyes.

"I think…I found it." He began to fade. "For a long time, I thought others did not deserve happiness if the ones watching over them could not be happy, but I cannot seem to think so any more. Finally…I'm at peace." His hands left Ahiru's, and he was all but gone as he whispered finally, "_Oyasuminasai_."

* * *

Aneko: WHOO! This is now the longest chap I've ever written. Sorry, the next one won't be as long ( I don't think) . So did the end surprise you? There's one more chapter after this. Oh yeah, and the black instrument thing- just think of a clarinet with a ball stuck in the top near the head. I couldn't say it in the chap because it would sound funny in a serious moment…

Oyasuminasai: good night.


	13. Chapter 13

Aneko: Man, I'm on a roll, aren't I? I used to only update once per week or so, but now I'm going pretty fast...LAST CHAP!!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Princess Tutu, thanks for asking.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Ahiru looked down at Fakir, then stepped off the gazebo. A thick green vine, covered in thorns and white roses, rose up to meet her, carrying her to the ground. Fakir came over, and Ahiru smiled as she looked up at him.

"I finally found what I can do." She said as her uniform became normal again.

"Yeah." Fakir said. After a pause he continued. "We just have to visit one more place."

Ahiru nodded, getting the same feeling, so they began walking to the lake.

* * *

Though no one was there, the cavern opened again at their approach. Once they reached the bottom, a small light, glowing and pulsating softly, led them to the center. Five identical orbs circled them, changing until all the orbs turned to the apparition-like silhouettes of those they had fought or befriended.

The first to come forward were the former serpents.

Yamiko came first, looking shy; very much like the child she seemed to be. "Ne, is it true? Will you remember?"

Ahiru nodded, smiling, and Yamiko smiled back, a real one that lit up her face. She nodded, fading once more. :Okay! I'll hold you to that!"

Reiko stepped forward. "Tell me- you can forgive us for what we've done to you?"

Ahiru nodded, closing her eyes and putting her hands over her heart. "Hai. It's like Rue-chan. For a long time, you've thought things are one way, but you're starting to see differently now."

Reiko looked at her a moment, before a smile graced her lips. As she disappeared, she bowed, putting an arm across her chest. "Arigatou."

Juniper came forward slowly. Bending down in front of Ahiru, he took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you," He looked up, "for reminding us of what we once were." Ahiru blushed bright red, and Juniper laughed as he faded.

Ahiru and Fakir turned to the other side of the circle where the Lions were.

Kange and Koeko came together next. Koeko reached out and took Ahiru's hands. "You did it. You brought them back!"

"Thank you. Both of you." Kange looked from Ahiru to Fakir, and he and Koeko were gone.

Geiju was last. He already had a warm smile on his face as he came forward.

"Once again, thank you."

"What will happen to you now?" Ahiru asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. We may go to some other town now."

"We won't forget! We'll tell them all about you!" Ahiru promised again earnestly. "Right?" She looked back at Fakir.

"Yeah. I'll write your story." Fair nodded.

A joyful tear rolled down Geiju's cheek, and he began to fade. "So the world really may have had no need for us after all. You have done _admirably_."

Fakir nodded, and he and Ahiru watched as the last of the warriors faded.

Ahiru's hand found its way into Fakir's and she smiled as he looked down at her.

* * *

"_And so the second battle ended, not in the way expected, but happily non the less. Things were peaceful once more, and the warriors no longer needed to watch over the world, allowed finally to rest."_

"Fakir!" Fakir put down his quill, getting up to open the door.

Ahiru smiled. "Ready to go?"

"You are actually on time today?" Fakir teased, as he got his things. He had spent the night at Charon's to complete the story.

"Don't be so mean!" Ahiru pouted. "It's not like I try to be late."

Fakir ran a hand through his hair. Ahiru noticed this and asked. "Did you finish the story?"

"Hm? Almost. Just a few more things and it'll be done."

Ahiru smiled happily. "I'm glad you got it done so fast."

* * *

"Today we'll be going down to the performance hall, to find out who made it through the tryouts." The teacher said, surveying the students sitting in front of him. "While there are only two main roles, there will also be some side roles as well, for others of you who did well."

"Wow, that was fast." Pique said, surprised, as they all prepared to go.

All the student stood in a line on the stage in front of the judges.

The older man stepped forward and began speaking, his voice projecting easily over everyone. "I'm glad you all offered to try out. I have to say, we were very impressed with all of you."

The older woman spoke up. "We had an interesting occurrence this year. For the first time, we have chosen two people who performed together to be our leads."

There was plenty of murmuring as the young man stepped forward, looking at the clipboard he held. "Ahiru-san and Fakir-san?" He called, looking up. The younger woman motioned towards Fakir and Ahiru.

Ahiru just stood there dumbly, until Pique and Lilie each gave her a little push, which sent her stumbling to the front of the stage to stand next to Fakir.

The young woman walked over as supporting characters were called. "My name is Gwendal," She said, shaking both of their hands. "I'll be working with you on the script and choreography."

Just as she was about to say more, a man came running out from backstage. "Gwendal! We've got a problem!"

"What is it?" Gwendal turned to him.

"It seems one of the new stagehands mistook the script for scrap paper. And threw it out! We didn't get a chance to copy it!"

An alarmed look came to Gwendal's face, and she put a hand to her head. Muttering, "How stupid do you have to be to throw out a piece of paper before you look at it?"

Unnoticed by the worried workers, Ahiru whispered something in Fakir's ear, and he looked thoughtful, then nodded, making her smile.

Gwendal turned apologetically back to Ahiru and Fakir. "It looks like we won't be doing a performance after all. Our writers just don't have time to rewrite a whole new script before we go to the next town. It was a new story, and we haven't had a whole lot of time to study it." She said sheepishly.

"Ano, Gwendal-san?" Ahiru asked, smiling. Gwendal looked at her questionably. "Well, that is…"

"I think we have an idea that might work." Fakir spoke up.

"Really?!" Gwendal looked excited.

"Yeah, If you need help with arranging music, I have a cousin in the music department. He's never done it before, but I'm sure he'd like to try."

"Great!" Gwendal said enthusiastically. "We might be able to pull this off after all!"

* * *

The ballet, called _Farewell, Goodnight_, was enormously popular. It was about a group of people who decided to protect the world with their powers, and how they were not happy with how they had no real place in the world they protected, with one group still dedicated to protecting the world, while the other turned against it, and caused suffering. In the end, all of them, both sides, found peace, and were able to leave the world as they found it. (Sound familiar? XD)

Fakir and Ahiru were given a standing ovation when they came out to bow. Fakir was introduced as the writer of the ballet as well, and got wild cheers.

Backstage, many people came up to Fakir, asking how he came up with such an original idea. Each person was mystified as he got a strange look in his eye, and he and the girl beside him would smile mysteriously, though she was sometimes facing a different direction and didn't seem to be listening, and Fakir would say, "I'm only writing down the lives of some friends."

Each person would inquire that, of course, he would mean from a figurative perspective?

To this, Fakir would simply look at the person directly and ask back. "Is it?" This left many puzzled as they walked away, and some wondered about what he had said.

Ahiru watched as they stage crew started to tear down the scenery. Tonight had been their last performance of three nights in a row (after many practices), and tomorrow, the acting troupe would be leaving.

"It was fun…and I'm glad we got the story out this way. Do you think anyone _really_ understood what we were trying to tell them?"

"Who knows?" Fakir said, "What they believe is up to them."

"Ah, Ahiru-san, Fakir-san!" Gwendal came running up. "It's been lots of fun. Thank you both for your talent and time."

Ahiru blushed. _Talent…? Me…?_

Gwendal noticed. "What? Don't you believe me?"

"It's just…"

"It is the heart that decides, not the ability."

Ahiru's head snapped up to look at Gwendal, who was smiling at Ahiru.

"Gwendal-san, where did you hear that?"

Gwendal smiled mysteriously. "I was told that by a friend a very long time ago. I'm sure wherever he is, he greatly enjoyed the play."

Ahiru could only gape after Gwendal as she walked away. "She-she-!"

"Perhaps," Fakir said, "there _are_ some who know as well. She, they are not as forgotten as we thought. I think the world will know, someday."

Ahiru found Fakir's hand holding hers again, and she smiled at him again. "Yep. We've done all we could for them, and the world should be okay by itself now."

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

A young girl thundered down the stairs, nearly tripping and falling. Her blue-green sea-colored eyes widened, but she grabbed the doorframe, rubbing the back of her head and laughing sheepishly.

A woman called from somewhere else, "Saki-chan! I thought I told you not to run inside!"

Saki turned, her black, long braid flying out behind her. "But okaa-san! I'm gonna be late again!"

The woman came into view. With long, salmon-colored hair, and blue eyes, she had grown a little taller, and her face was a little more mature, but other than that, not much else had changed. A new sense of grace, all her own, had replaced most of her clumsiness.

"Calm down! I'm sure Pique-sensei and Lilie-sensei wouldn't want to kill yourself to get there."

Saki rolled her eyes. "You say that, but aren't you teaching the apprentice class this morning?"

The woman's eyes widened. "Ohh! I forgot! Thank you Saki-chan!!" She ran hastily back upstairs.

"Hey, I thought you said no running!" Saki shouted after her mother, but gave up, shaking her head.

"I almost forgot!" Her mother ran back in, "Mytho and Rue-chan are visiting today. They're bringing their son Prince Kitza. You remember him, right?"

Saki groaned. "He thinks he can tease me just because he's a couple years older and a prince!"

"He's only teasing."

"What's going on in here? A minute ago it sounded like the world was ending." A third voice sounded.

"Oto-san!" Saki said brightly, "Ohayo."

The man entered, his green eyes and black hair the same as always.

"Yeah." He replied. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no." The woman said quickly. "She just doesn't want to see Kitza-kun."

The man raised an eyebrow. "He can't be that bad." Saki gave him a sour face, and he laughed. "Go on, you'll be late."

Saki's eyes widened. "Oh noooo!" She ran out the door and towards the Academy.

Fakir laughed as he watched his daughter. "She's just like you when you were her age." He said to Ahiru.

"You think so"

"Well for one thing she's just as stubborn, and for another just as clumsy."

"Hey!"

Fakir shook his head. "Hey, won't you be late too?" He chuckled, as Ahiru flew about, getting ready to go.

"I'll see you later, before Mytho and Rue-chan get here!" She said, heading for the door.

Just before she got out, Fakir grabbed her, giving her a small kiss. "See you later."

Though it had been years since he had first kissed her, Ahiru blushed. "Yeah."

Fakir leaned against the door, watching his wife run down the street. Finally turning back inside, he went upstairs to write. Maybe today, he would write about a duck…

**-The End-**

* * *

Aneko: I had fun writing the epilogue. I hope you liked it too. Try listening to _Overflowing Emotions, Reunion_ (from Tales of the Abyss) from the part when they talk to all the warriors to when Geiju disappears. Kudos to anyone who knew the line "You have done admirably". Sayonara, until next time, in my Furuba oneshots.

Disclaimer part 2: I don't own Tales of the Abyss, sheesh. If I did, I would listen to the pretty music all day without having to buy it(such as above piece), and Tear and Luke wouldn't be so dang DENSE!!


End file.
